Look, but don't touch
by el winio
Summary: A story of when the untouchable outsider meets the charming gambler.  Gambit/Rogue ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is purely a fanfic! I love the X-Men series and I love Rogue/Gambit just as much. They are my favorite character's and favorite X-men couple from the series. Now I watched the Animated series when I was a kid and I watch X-men evolution and I have seen all the movies. I haven't really read much when it comes to the comics so please remember I won't be getting every single detail right. This is a fanfic which I'm purely writing for fun. This fic is set after X3 so the storylines will follow the movies more then anything else but I will be changing some things because I hated the ending for X3. No Offense to anyone who liked it but i was disappointed. **

"Thanks for letting me join you on this Logan. I needed to get away from that school for awhile."

"I don't blame ya kid. That place can be more confining then a sardine can."

Rogue chuckled at Logan's sarcasm. He always knew how to keep things on the lighter side and not take everything so seriously.

"You need to start getting into the field more anyway. You have been doing more then great in the danger room and now that you can control what power you choose to posses you have really become a important member of the team."

"Aw gee thanks Dad." I punched his steel hard arm.

"Don't get mushy on me stripes or I'll turn this car around." Logan grunted.

"So what is the deal with this mutant we are going to check out. Storm was vague on the details."

"His name is Remy Lebeau but he goes by Gambit. His powers involve some kind of kinetic energy."

"Meaning?"

"He can blow stuff up."

"Oh this is going to be fun. So we might actually see some action?"

Logan gave me a quick smirk.

"Don't get to excited kid. This isn't a kicking ass and taking names kinda job. It's more like get some information without pissing people off kinda job."

"Then maybe you shouldn't do the talking."

Logan rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Storm mentioned he might be working for Magneto. Is that way he are checking him out?"

"That is part of the reason."

"What is the other?"

"Personal kid."

Rogue frowned to the answer. Logan was never known for keeping things from Rogue. He always gave her the brutal truth even when she didn't ask for it. Rogue's mind wandered to a memory. It was a month after her powers came back with full force. The so called cure was only temporary and when it came back Rogue's dreams of ever being normal was crushed into billions of mutant pieces. Bobby was understanding at first but as time went on he became more and more distant and Rogue couldn't help but notice all the extra time he was spending with Kitty. Rogue realized that she was never going to have a normal relationship with anybody as long as she had her powers so she broke up with Bobby and decided to give up on being close to someone ever again. After the breakup she devoted her time to training and learning to control her powers. She could now control what power she chose to use from whatever mutant she absorbed their power from but sadly she still had no control of what happened when people touched her skin. While Rogue was training like it was a religion Bobby didn't waste much time on starting a relationship with Kitty which really poured the salt onto Rogue's already painful wounds. That was when Logan gave her some brutal honesty when he found Rogue crying on the roof.

"Listen kid I know you care about the guy but trust me when I say that dull icecube doesn't deserve to breath the same air as you. Promise me kid that you will never let that brainless popsicle worm his way back into your life again."

"I promise Logan. Trust me when I saw I'm done with letting people get close."

Rogue shook the painful memories and focused back to the long car ride.

"So were exactly are we headed?"

"New Orleans." Logan looked at Rogue with a cocked eyebrow as Rogue's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? We are going down to the good ole south?"

Logan smirked as he heard Rogue's southern drawl. It was starting to disappear the longer she had been in New York but you could still hear that southern belle twang slip out every once in awhile.

"Calm down stripes. Remember this is work not fun."

"All work and no play makes Logan a mad Wolverine."

"Work is fun."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. They were on a long stretch of road that was lined up with big mossy trees. Rogue rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She took a deep inhale of the sweet balmy smell of the south. It reminded her so much of home back in Mississippi. She looked up into the vast black sky and smiled as a full moon emerged from patches of clouds. This was exactly what she needed. A reminder of were she came from and who she used to be before everything went to hell. Rogue pulled her head back in the car smoothing down her windblown hair. Logan didn't give her a weird look or even question her when she hung her head out of the car like a dog. He knew she was enjoying being back in a place that was bringing her some kind of happiness and Logan knew no one deserved some happiness more then Rogue.

"How much further?" Rogue asked as she fidgeted with her black velvet gloves.

"Half in hour or so. Storm set as up at a hotel for a few days while we find our mutant."

"Gambit." Rogue corrected him.

"Whatever. I just want to find the guy without causing any trouble."

"Logan I would've thought that by now you would know trouble is a close friend to the both of us."

"I know kid and that is what worries me."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue sat on the curb outside of the hotel waiting for Logan to finish up a phone call with Storm. She was giving them information on hot spots that would help them find the mutant named Gambit. Rogue couldn't help the grin that was plastered to her face as she soaked in the Louisiana atmosphere. The sights and smells made her want to be on a rocking chair sipping homemade lemonade on a hot summer night. The night was warm but Rogue still had her body covered heard to head. Dark denim jeans, a red t-shirt, a long sleeved black hoodie and a pair of black velvet gloves. Her hair was pulled back with a loose clip so wisps of her shocking white hair framed her face. Rogue looked at all the girls walking around her and could only sigh with envy. They were prancing around in tank tops and daisy dukes and Rogue was stuck looking like a wrapped up mummy. The sound of the hotel door opening turned her attention away from the scantly clad girls. Logan walked out like a lumberjack as he put a cigar between his lips.

"Ugh those things smell so gross."

Logan sneered as he lit up the cigar.

"So what did the boss lady say?" Rogue asked as she stood to her feet.

"She gave me the name of a few bars he visits so we'll check em out, see what we can find then move on from there."

"Luckily I turned 21 a month ago. Can I drive?"

"No."

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked past Logan making sure to bump her arm against him. Logan smiled.

The night seem to blur by for Rogue as they visited several different bars asking bartenders what they might know and pulling Logan away from possible bar brawls. Nobody cared for this Gambit much. Apparently he was quite the card shark and a notorious womanizer. Breaking hearts and wallets wherever he went and gaining a lot of enemies because of it. They were on their way to the final bar on the list when Logan suddenly veered the car off the road.

"What the hell Logan?" Rogue clutched her seatbelt.

Logan didn't answer. He got out of the car and started sniffing the air around him. Rogue undid her seatbelt and climbed down the truck.

"What is it?"

"Quite!" He barked.

Rogue bit down on her lip as she looked around her surroundings. They were on a long stretch of road that was surround by trees and swamps. She couldn't see anything but something was clearly on Logan's radar. Rogue moved closer toward Logan as she started taking her gloves off. Suddenly Logan's claws shot out from his hands.

"Get in the truck."

"What is going on Logan?"

"I said get in the..."

Logan was cut off when a giant fireball blew him into the truck.

"Logan!"

Rogue was about to run over to him when another fireball came heading straight for Rogue. She raised her hand as ice shot out from her fingers, freezing the fireball. It dropped to the ground shattering to billions of icy pieces. She may have hated Bobby but she was thankful to have his powers. Rogue looked over at Logan who was starting to get up from the ground.

"Looks like someone has finally learned a thing or two."

Rogue knew that cocky voice all to well.

"Look like you still don't have the guts to fight someone face to face...John."

John emerged threw the shadows.

"It's Pyro. John died when he left that stupid school."

"What do you want?"

"I'm on special orders from the boss man. He wants you and fido over there captured and taken alive."

"How did you know where to find us?" Rogue was trying to get info before Logan ripped him to shreds.

"Maybe not everyone in the X-Men is on your side."

Rogue suddenly realized there was a traitor in the X-Men and that this was there trap.

"So the mutant we are looking for. Is he even real?"

"What mutant?"

"Gambit."

Pure hatred flashed through John's eyes.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"We heard he might be a new recruit for Magneto and that maybe we could get some info on him."

"Feeling out the enemies? Oh right you were never good at the feeling people out."

Rogue raised her hands as they started to turn an icy blue. Logan growled towards John.

"Your dead kid."

John laughed as fire sprout from his hands.

"Did you really think I came alone?"

Suddenly the ground started to shake beneath them. Rogue looked down in confusion as the road started to crack apart.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed.

Logan spread his arms open and ran straight for John. John began shooting fireballs at Logan but he dodged everyone. He plowed into John like a linebacker and Rogue watched as John flew through the air. Rogue started to head for the truck when a chunk of the road shot up from underneath her causing her to flip backwards.

"Watch your step."

Rogue rolled to her side and looked up to see a guy around her age walking over to her. His palms were facing towards the ground as he walked.

"They call me Avalanche. You must be Rogue."

Logan leapt up from behind Rogue and pummeled Avalanche to the ground. The shaking finally stopped as Rogue stood to her feet. Logan pushed his claws against his throat.

"Anyone else joining the party bub?"

"Like I'm telling you shit!"

"Maybe you will feel like talking if I let my friend here drain the lifeforce from your body."

Rogue walked over rolling up her sleeve.

"Okay okay. It's only Pyro and I. We have back up waiting but only if we call them in."

"Who is the back up?" Logan growled.

"Quicksilver and Mystique."

"What about your newbie Gambit?"

"W-what about him?"

"We were sent here to find him and get some information about his connections to your boss."

"His only job is recruiting new blood for Magneto. He doesn't like to do the dirty work. Something about being a lover not a fighter. I don't know man the guy is weird."

Logan looked at Rogue then back to Avalanche.

"Who is the spy that told you where to find us?"

"I don't know I swear. Magneto won't tell us who it is. All I know is they contact us whenever they have something to tell Magneto."

"Where is Magneto?"

"Yeah right like I'm telling you that."

"Rogue knock him out."

"Oh come on. Please don't." Avalanche started begging.

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I can't!" He yelled.

"Then your useless to me."

Logan pulled him up to his feet and flipped him around pinning hid arms from behind. He was facing Rogue with panic stricken eyes as she slowly walked up to him like a predator circling her prey.

"Don't worry I kill ya." She winked.

She raised her hand.

"Hey Rogue!"

All three looked as John threw a massive fireball in Rogue's direction. Logan tossed Avalanche to the side and leapt for Rogue but he missed her before the fireball blew up underneath her sending her flying over the truck and landing hard on the grassy field. Logan let out a earth shattering roar as he ran for John.

"Quicksilver!" John shouted.

Then in a instant John disappeared. Logan looked to Avalanche who was already gone. He sniffed the air to see if they were still close. Nothing. Whoever saved there ass got out of there quick. He ran over to Rogue as she laid there unmoving. He feel to his knees as he rolled her over. The entire front of her body was scattered with burns. He lifted her head and felt a massive lump.

"Rogue? Rogue?"

She stayed unresponsive.

"This is going to hurt me more then it will hurt you."

Logan placed his fingertips on Rogue's cheek. The pull of her powers was instant. He knew he could last at least 30 seconds before he felt like he was going to pass out. He counted to 20 then ripped his hand away taking deep breaths as he stumbled back. Logan looked at Rogue and watched as her burns began to heal. She slowly opened her eyes and started coughing. Logan crawled over to her.

"Kid you okay."

"No I'm pissed off." Rogue coughed up as she rested herself on her elbows.

"Looks like my my personality rubbed off on you again" Logan grinned.

"What happened?"

"John blew you sky high and before I could tear his ass apart I think some mutant with super speed like powers scooped them up and ran off. I gave you some of my healing powers."

"Logan you shouldn't do that. I could kill you."

"It was that or let you live as a crispy critter."

"We need to call Storm. Pyro said that they have someone on the inside. That is how they found us tonight."

"Not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"We came all this damn way to find one mutant and we are going to find him."

"But why? That Avalanche guy said he was only being used to recruit new mutants."

"Recruiting them for what? That is what I want to know."

"And the reason we can't call Storm?"

"The less she knows the less the spy will know."

Rogue bit down on her lip. She didn't like this plan but Logan was in charge and he knew better then she did. She looped her arm under Logan's and helped hoist him back onto his feet.

"Come on. I'll drive."

This time Logan didn't object.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my Cajun isn't that great but I will try to make Gambit sound as Cajun as I possibly can.**

"Damnit!"

Alvalanche ducked as a fireball flew over his head and exploding against the wall, leaving a giant scorched mark.

"Dude chill out. Boss man is going to be here soon." Avalanche pleaded.

Pyro eyes burned with a raging intensity as another fireball started to form in his hands.

"That stupid bitch Rogue and that flea bag Wolverine are dead!"

John launched another fireball this time blowing a large hole through the wall of the warehouse. Quicksilver zipped past Pyro knocking him on his ass.

"What the hell man!" Pyro shouted.

"You need to calm your ass down. Yes you got beat tonight but blowing this place up is going to make things any better."

John angrily stood up and glared into Quicksilver's eyes.

"Enough!"

All three boys snapped their heads to the deep voice. Magneto stood in the doorway, his presence was dominating and you could feel his power roll off of him in waves. The boys lined up before him.

"I notice you don't have the mutants I asked for."

They all looked at each other then dropped their heads. Pyro finally spoke up.

"It was Rogue. She can control her powers now. I wasn't expecting that s-so it threw me off my game. Next time her ass is toast.

"Constant excuses displease me so. With or without her newfound power of control you should have gotten the job done."

"May I ask why you want these two particular mutants?" Quicksilver asked.

"What better soldiers for my army." He smiled.

"What makes you think they will join us?" Pyro snorted.

"Gambit has just found a extraordinary mutant with superb mind control skills. If Rogue and Wolverine choose not to join us then I will let my new mutant turn them into my fighting slaves."

"They were asking about Gambit tonight. Wanting to know what his connections to you where." Avalanche piped in.

"What did you tell them?"

"I had to tell them. He had those claws digging into my throat and that Rogue girl was going to suck my life dry."

"So they know what he is doing?"

"I didn't tell what for but yes...sir. They know."

Magneto's face turned as hard as stone as he raised his hand. A steel pipe came flying across the warehouse wrapping itself around all three boys. Magneto tightened the pipe around them.

"Stop please!" Avalanche shouted.

"I can't fucking breath!" Pyro gasped.

"Father please! We won't screw up again!" Quicksilver begged.

"I know you won't because if you do next time I will squeeze until your heart explodes."

The pipe suddenly flew off the boys and they dropped to the ground catching their breaths.

"Let that be your only warning. As of right now Avalanche you will no longer be used for fighting. I want you taking Gambit's place and find more recruits. Arclight will take your place from now on. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Avalanche mumbled.

"What will Gambit do?" Quicksilver asked

"I'm going to have him trail Rogue and Wolverine. Have him collect some information on my favorite new hopefuls."

* * *

><p>The sound of Remy's cell going off took his attention away from the busty blonde that was perched up on his lap. He pulled it out from the inside of his dark brown trench coat and checked the number.<p>

"Sorry petit but I have to take dis."

The blonde frowned as she sat up from his lap. He reached into his pocket and slipped her a twenty.

"Go get us another round. I'll be right back." He winked.

Gambit walked out of the nosy bar and answered his phone.

"Bonjour Mystique. Missing me yet?"

"Magneto has a new job for you."

"You to serious. Maybe you let Remy show you some fun non?"

"He wants you to follow two mutants that have been looking for you."

"Looking for moi? Why that?"

"It seems you haven't been good at keeping a low profile for recruitment. The X-men got word of you somehow so they sent out two of their team members to stake you out. They had a run with Pyro and Avalanche and Avalanche informed them of what you were up to."

"Little snake in de grass."

"Magneto gave Avalanche the new job of finding recruits. He wants you to trail the mutants that are in New Orleans looking for you."

"Why is Remy trailing dem? Why are dey so important."

"Magneto wants them to join the Brotherhood."

"He want X-Men with the Brotherhood? What makes him think dey wanna join?"

"If they choose not to join then the new mutant you found will wipe their minds and make them into mindless fighting slaves."

"I thought every mutant had a free choice to join. Now we taking dem by force. That is not what Remy signed up for."

"You signed on to get paid and you will. Magneto will double your pay for following the mutants."

"Double huh? Alright Remy follow the mutants but only if Remy have nothing to do with de whole mind wipin business."

"Fine. I'll fill Magneto in. You contact us when you have something worth sharing."

"Who are the mutants?"

"Wolverine and Rogue."

"Wolverine? I know bout him. Trouble follows him around non? I don know bout this Roue though."

"Magneto has some...history with her. Be careful with her. She has some rather deadly powers."

"Mind fillin Remy in on what dos powers might be?"

Mystique seductively laughed into the phone.

"And take away all the fun."

She kept laughing until Gambit finally heard the line go dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean I have to stay here tonight!"

"I'm better on my own kid."

"But you said I should have more time in field. How can I do that if you never give me a damn chance!"

"After last night it's clear you aren't fully ready and I can't keep looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay."

"I have never asked you to do that Logan."

"You're a distraction kid."

"Please don't hold me back."

"I'm sorry kid." Logan sighed as he turned away and headed for the door.

Rogue clenched her hands into fists as she felt the anger boil inside her. She was tired of everyone treating her like fine china. Never letting her show how valuable and dedicated she could be. She had been working so hard to prove herself to them but now it felt like it was all for nothing. Something inside her finally snapped. She wanted to fight. She wanted to cause pain to whomever tired getting in her way. Rogue had never felt such a burning rage dwell inside before. It almost didn't feel like her at all.

"Logan!"

"Kid I told you I'm sorry..."

Logan's words were cut short when he was suddenly raised off the ground. He looked to Rogue to see her hand raised and a cold dead look in her eyes. This wasn't Rogue.

"I'm not weak."

Rogue's voice had become deep and harsh. It sounded nothing like her beautifully soft spoken voice with the southern belle charm.

"Just relax kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know Rogue. Put me down."

"Rogue isn't here right now. Don't get in my way Wolverine."

Logan cocked his head to the side. Rogue barely, if ever,called Logan by his mutant name. There was only one person he could think of that always called him by his mutant name.

"Magneto?"

A slow menacing smile spread across her face. Logan felt a knot of dread form in the pit of his stomach.

"We have been dormant inside her for to long. The more her anger grows the easier it is for us to take control."

"Rogue!"

She waved her hand sending him flying into the mirror. Logan winced as shards of glass sliced through his skin. He rose to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Rogue."

"Have you not been listening Wolverine. Rogue isn't here right now."

She threw him again this time he crashed into the wall leaving a massive dent. He shook his head and got up again.

"Marie you are going to stop this now!"

Something flickered through Rogue's eyes. Her hand began to shake as the cold dead look disappeared from her eyes.

"L-Logan?"

"Come on Marie. I know you are to stubborn to let anyone take control of you."

Rogue pressed her hands over her ears and stumbled back against the door of the hotel room. Her face twisted in pain as she tossed her head back and forth trying to fight the screaming voices in her head. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks from the agony of the piercing cries in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her hands and threw her head back, knocking as hard as she could against the door. As soon as her head hit the door the voices stopped. Rogue slumped to the ground as black spots danced before her eyes. Her head felt numb but she had never felt more dizzy in her life. Logan took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me." Rogue said in a startled voice.

"It's okay kid. What happened that wasn't you."

"I attacked you. I was trying to kill you."

"No you weren't. Magneto was."

"What?"

"It was like you were possessed by him. You had his powers and your voice almost sounded like his too."

"So it's not enough that I have no control over what my body can do but now my body can be possessed by mutants I have touched. I really am a freak of nature."

Rogue pulled herself up from the floor, swaying a bit as she stood up. Logan moved towards her.

"Don't! I'm fine. You're right I shouldn't go with you. I'm a total mess right now and I would only hold you back."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go walk to the drugstore around the corner and buy some aspirin. I need some fresh air."

Rogue grabbed her long black coat off a chair and hurried to the door.

"Marie?"

She was almost out of the room her hand was gripped firmly on the doorknob when he said her name. She hated when he used her human name. It wasn't who she was anymore. She accepted she will forever be a mutant. She knew if she turned around and looked into those concerned father like eyes of his she would break down like baby. She would run into his arms and sob like there was no tomorrow and he wouldn't even flinch. He was the only person who never seemed scared or worried when he was close to her. On the rare occasion when they did hug he would always squeeze her tight as if he was trying to prove she wasn't any different from anyone else. Rogue just wanted to make a break and run but she knew he would come after her and she would be the same mess if she turned around to face him.

"Logan I'm fine okay. Be safe tonight. Try not to break to many skulls."

Rogue opened the door in a hurry and quickly closed it behind her. She only took a moment to swallow the giant lump in her throat before she started running. She ran until her head started to pound from the impact of hitting her head against the door. She walked down an alleyway and pressed her back against one of the buildings that lined the alley. She pulled back her hood,letting out a long sigh. She hadn't felt such defeat since she found out her powers had come back. She slid down the building until her bottom hit the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest,wrapping her arms around her legs. She wondered how long it was going to take to get used to the whole being alone until she died thing when she suddenly heard a strange noise. She quickly stood up and pulled her hood back over her head. She tried to figure out what the sound was as she listened in closer. It almost sounded like cards being shuffled. She walked further down the alley when the sound finally stopped.

"You lost,chere?"

Rogue jumped when she heard the voice come from behind her. She turned to see a tall silhouette standing a few feet away from her. She could see he was wearing a long trench coat similar to hers but only without the hood. He had his deck of cards that he was shuffling between his hands and a cigarette burning between his lips. It was to dark for Rogue to make out what he really looked like but she had a feeling he was trouble. He tossed his cigarette on the ground but kept his head down.

"You know it not safe for a petit like you to be wondering down dark alleyways at night. No good people in des alleyways."

Rogue didn't like the way his husky Cajun voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Only swamp rats like yourself I assume."

"Do I hear some south in that voice, chere?"

"Maybe."

Rogue took a step back hoping she could get a chance and make a run for it.

"So why you by yourself tonight? Had a fight wit your man maybe?"

"I don't have a man." She took another step back.

"Why dat be, chere?"

"I'm dangerous."

She was a little surprised when she heard him lightly chuckle.

"How you dangerous, petit?"

Rogue broke off into a quick sprint. She used whatever strength she had left and ran with all her might. She was could see the street getting closer and closer. She looked over her shoulder to see he was gone but that didn't stop her from running. Her head started screaming in pain with every hard step she took. She slowed her pace when the dizziness hit her with brute force. She was so close to the street when suddenly the mystery Cajun dropped effortlessly in front of her. Rogue crashed right into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She tried focusing on using one of the many powers inside her but the pain in her head was making it to hard to concentrate. She thrashed in his strong arms trying to loosen his grip.

"Calm down,chere. I only want to talk."

Rogue jerked her head back causing her hood to fall back. She knew the only way to get out of this was to somehow touch her face to his skin. She flipped herself in his arms so she could face him. She froze when she could finally see his face. His eyes were glowing red irises that with black scleras. She found herself almost in a trance as she stared into his eyes. She drank in the rest of his devilishly handsome face. He had a strong jaw that led to full sensuous mouth. Rogue couldn't help but blush when she thought of the things a mouth like that could do. He had beautifully high cheekbones that drew you into his demon like eyes. He had auburn hair that fell around his face making him look brooding and dangerous.

"Oh my. You are...beautiful."

* * *

><p>Gambit had been asking around about the two mutants that had been asking around for him. He managed to find out the hotel they were staying at but still he had no clue as to what they looked like. From what he found out the one known as Wolverine was built like a lumberjack and had the attitude to match. The girl was a mystery. Apparently she always had a hood covering her face and stayed glued to Wolverine's side. Gambit stood outside of the hotel they were staying in waiting for them to emerge. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to find out about them but when it came to Magneto he didn't like to ask to many questions. The less involved he was the better. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it up with his silver zippo. He took in a deep inhale then blew out some thick smoke rings. He had been waiting for a few hours and his patience was starting to wear thin. He took another deep inhale then crushed the cigarette under his boot. He pulled out his deck of cards and started shuffling. It was his trick to ease his nerves whenever he was anxious. He kept shuffling for another few minutes when something caught the corner of his eye. Someone in a long hooded coat was running from the hotel.<p>

"Rogue." Gambit whispered.

He didn't know for sure if it was her but his gut was telling him it was. He took off after her. She kept running until he saw her disappear into a dark alley. Gambit circled the building and headed down an alley that intersected with the one she was standing in. He pressed him against a building and peeked his head around the corner. She was leaning against a building wall,catching her breath from the run. He watched as she pulled her hood back revealing long dark brown hair with two pure white streaks framing her face.

"Mon dieu." Gambit breathed.

She was absolutely beautiful. Gambit held his breath as he took the sight of her in. Her pale skin glowed against the dim lighting making her look like a fallen angel. She had delicate features from her soft round cheeks to her pouty bee stung lips. Gambit's mind ran wild thinking of what those lips could do and how bad he wanted to bite down on her lower lip. He shook his head trying to get images of her lips all over him. It was never good to mix business with pleasure. He watched as she slid down the building and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked terribly sad and alone as he watched her sit there. He couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go over to her and put his arms around her. He cursed to himself for letting a pretty face get the best of him. He pulled out his deck of cards and started shuffling. She snapped her head in his direction and sat up quickly. He was slightly disappointed when she put her hood back on covering her stunning face. He kept shuffling as she walked closer and closer to where he was. When she walked past the corner he was hiding in he stopped shuffling. He quietly stepped up behind her.

"You lost,chere?"

She jumped around to face him.

"You know it not safe for a petit like you to be wondering down dark alleyways at night. No good people in des alleyways."

"Only swamp rats like yourself I assume."

Gambit was surprised to hear some southern tones in her voice. Not only was she a looker but a southern belle to match.

"Do I hear some south in that voice, chere?"

"Maybe."

He watched her take a step back. He wondered if she really thought she could get away from him.

"So why you by yourself tonight? Had a fight wit your man maybe?"

"I don't have a man."

Gambit smiled knowing she didn't belong to anyone but he couldn't understand how someone so beautiful didn't have a man in her life.

"Why dat be, chere?"

"I'm dangerous."

Gambit laughed when she called herself dangerous. She looked mysterious but definitely not dangerous. Gambit remembered Mystique telling him her powers were deadly. Maybe that is what made her dangerous.

"How you dangerous, petit?"

Before he got an answer she turned her back and started running. Gambit sighed and chased after her. He quickly climbed up a rafter and ran on top of the buildings. He watched her as her pace started to slow down then she took a look over her shoulder to see if he was still behind her. He took his opportunity and jumped from the building landly smoothly on his feet. She ran straight into him so he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her generous curves under all her clothes and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her writhing body against his.

"Calm down,chere. I only want to talk."

She kept struggling in his arms as her hood flew back,letting her long hair fall into Gambit's face. He breathed in against her hair. He thought she smelled of magnolias and jasmine. He wanted to bury his face even deeper into her hair but she shifted her body around so she was now facing him. He felt the ground shift beneath him when he finally got to see her eyes. He hadn't seen such beautiful green eyes in his entire life. They gleamed like emeralds but held a darkness to them that only intrigued Gambit even more. She was staring straight into his eyes which made him slightly uneasy. He knew she was staring at his demon like eyes that he usually kept covered with a pair of shades. He was sure she thought they were terrifying and monster like but what she said next took him completely off guard.

"Oh my. You are...beautiful."

Gambit was never known to have nothing to say but at that moment he was speechless.

"What do you want with me."

Once again Gambit's mind went to the gutter,thinking about all the things we wanted to do to her.

"Just to talk,chere."

"Who are you?" She asked leaning in closer to him.

"Dey call me Gambit. Tell me your name,chere."

She smiled like a cat that ate the canary.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Before Gambit could react she pressed her lips against his. He tightened his grip on her and he deepened the kiss but then suddenly something felt wrong. Gambit began to feel a unnatural pull coming from her lips. He could feel his powers and life force being pulled right out of him. He was hit with the cold reality that this was why she was dangerous. She could kill with just a touch. He felt weaker and weaker until he finally slumped to his knees. He looked up at Rogue. Her face was riddled with guilt as she looked down at a weakened Gambit.

"Kiss of death,non?"

It was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground and welcomed the darkness that washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So at first this was only going to be mainly a Rogue/Gambit fanfic but I decided to throw in some Wolverine/Storm because I love that couple too and I really want to throw another relationship into the mix. It's still going to a ROMY fanfic just with shades of RoLo too.**

Rogue stared down at Gambit's unconscious body hoping she didn't completely drain him dry. She knelt down next to him and saw his chest was rising up and down.

"Thank Gawd." She blew out in a sigh.

She still couldn't believe that she had found the mutant she and Logan had been looking for. She also couldn't believe she kissed him. Her fingertips drifted to her lips which were still warm from the kiss. She was surprised when he started kissing her back. She thought of how her stomach started getting butterflies when he grabbed her tightly against him. She pushed his hair away from his face and traced her gloved hand down his cheek and along his jaw.

"Trouble with a capital T." Rogue murmured as she pulled her hand away

Rogue shoved her arms under his and dragged him against the wall of a building. She breathed in his spicy cinnamon scent and felt her stomach do a flip. She pulled him up into a sitting position and rose up to her feet. She pulled her one of her gloves off and reached for her cell. As soon as she grabbed it started to glow a vibrant purple.

"What the hell?"

When the cell started to become hot in her hands she tossed it in the air and watched as it exploded into pieces.

"Son of a bitch!" Rogue cursed.

She looked at Gambit then remembered what Wolverine said.

_"He can blow stuff up."_

"Just my luck." Rogue said through gritted teeth as she slipped her gloves back on.

She had to find a way to get a hold of Logan. She walked to the end of the alley and looked down the street. She saw a gas station with a pay phone at the end of the street. She didn't like the idea of leaving Gambit unconscious in a alleyway so she grabbed some spare boxes she found laying around and stacked them around him. It didn't give him a lot of cover but just enough to where no would notice. She headed out of the alleyway and started jogging towards the gas station. She went inside and grabbed the aspirin she so desperately needed and used the change to call Logan's cell.

"Who's this?" Logan's gruff voice came onto the line.

"Logan it's me."

"Rogue? Where are you calling me from? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm calling from a pay phone. I blew my phone up."

"What? You better tell me what the hell is going on"

"I found Gambit. Well he found me. It doesn't matter. I found him and knocked him out with a k...with my powers."

"Where exactly are you."

"I'm two blocks from the hotel at some rinky dink gas station but I have to get back to the alleyway and make sure Gambit's okay."

"I don't give a fuck about Gambit. You stay there. I'll be there in 10."

"But Logan."

Rogue realized he hung up when she heard a click on the other line. She slammed the phone down and grunted in frustration. She stood in front of the gas station for 30 seconds before she ran straight back to Gambit. She felt a tidal wave of relief when she found him still hidden behind the boxes. She pushed them aside and sat down next to him. Once again she pushed his hair away from his face. She knew she should be telling herself he was a bad guy but he looked so vulnerable sitting next to her. He was undoubtedly ruggedly handsome but he also had a innocent quality to him that Rogue felt a familiar connection too. She knew Logan was going to be pissed that she didn't wait for him at the gas station but his senses were top notch so she had no doubt he would find them. A few minutes passed when Rogue heard footsteps approaching.

"Rogue!"

Rogue jumped up and waved over to Logan.

"Ssshh! I'm over here."

Logan's claws were already out as he ran over to Rogue. He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Are you okay?"

"For christ's sake Logan. I'm fine. Now look."

She waved her hands like a game show host showing a contestant a new prize.

"See I can take care of myself." Rogue beamed with pride.

"Not bad kid. Not safe but not bad."

"So what should we do with him?" Rogue asked.

Logan stared down at Gambit for a few minutes before he reached into his pockets and pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?"

"Storm."

"But I thought keeping her in the dark was best."

"So did I but maybe I was wrong."

"She is going to be pissed with you."

"I can handle her."

"So what about Gambit?"

"He is coming back to New York with us."

"Really?" Rogue tried to stifle the excitement in her voice but Logan raised in eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and punched in Storm's number. Rogue looked back over at Gambit who was still sleeping like a baby.

"Hey Ro it's Logan...yeah the kid and I are fine but we need an immediate pickup...I can't go into details right now...I'd rather tell you everything face to face Ro...okay see you in an hour."

Logan stuffed the cell back into his pocket as he grumbled to himself. Rogue bit down on her bottom lip trying to hide the smirk that was creeping across her face.

"Lemme guess she wasn't thrilled about your impromptu pickup?"

"Let's just say I won't be surprised when a lightening bolt zaps my ass."

Rogue couldn't hold it in she lat out a loud laugh as she pictured Storm throwing lightening bolts as Logan ran off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Logan grinned at the sound of Rogue's laughter. She had one of those infectious laughs where you couldn't help but smile whenever she laughed. Rogue finally caught her breath and looked over at Gambit

"Why didn't you tell her that we are bringing Gambit along with us."

"Because if I did I knew she wouldn't come."

"Don't you think she will be even more pissed when she gets here and you throw Gambit into the backseat of the jet?"

"Most likely."

"I'm starting to think there is some twisted part of you that enjoys pissing her off. Maybe a little to much."

"I can't help it she just looks so hot when she is pissed."

"Ew Logan. I do not need to know that."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Logan? Or did you even think at all?"<p>

A cold wind blew through Storm's office as her eyes started to turn an icy white.

"Calm down Ro. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Nothing! You lied to me and put Rogue in danger. You were supposed to keep an eye out for her."

Logan flinched when the sound of thunder boomed outside.

"Ro please just take it easy. You're going to start a hurricane out there."

Storm turned her back to Logan and stared out the window. She looked out to the sky and saw the black clouds forming over the school. She felt ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. The professor taught her better then that. She took in a gulp of air before she felt that familiar tightening in her throat. It happened every time she thought of Charles. She missed him more and more with every passing day. His presence had a calming effect on anyone who walked through the door and she had grown to think of him as a father and not just her teacher. Thinking of Charles also made her miss her once dear friends Jean and Scott. They also had grown to become her family. Jean was like her sister and Scott was like her brother. She had a perfect family that meant more to her then anything else in the world but now she was alone and her family was gone. Her heart ached with every passing day and she was starting to believe that the pain was never going to go away. She dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Logan."

Logan looked at Storm as her head lowered and the black clouds departed. He knew she hadn't been herself since she lost the three people that meant the most to her. He hadn't been himself either since she had died but unlike Storm he was finding that he had to let go. He promised to her that he would help as much as he could with the school but maybe he realized she needed help for herself. He walked over to her and placed his hand and her shoulder. She flinched at the touch so he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay Ro. It's all going to be okay."

She turned to face him and he couldn't help the way his heart tugged when he saw the tears rimming in her eyes.

"I feel like I'm letting everyone down. Charles was the essence of this place and now that he is gone it's my job to take care of this place and these kids and...and...I don't know if I can do this."

A single tear slid down her smooth cheek. Logan was never very good with handling emotions especially coming from a distraught woman. Storm was always the rock in Logan's eyes. She was the strongest person he knew and had more respect for her then anyone else in the world. He had been watching her from a distance after everything went to hell. She no longer carried herself with the sexy confidence she once had. Now she walked with her head down everywhere she went. She was breaking inside and Logan felt like a jerk for not being there for her when she clearly needed someone. He wouldn't say it out loud but a part of him wished she needed him the most. He grazed his knuckles across her cheek wiping away the single tear. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft mocha skin on his rough calloused hands. He always thought she was beautiful but lately he had really noticed how breathtaking she was. He thought maybe it was because when Jean was alive he only had eyes for her but Jean was dead and gone now and Storm was very much alive. He looked into her sky blue eyes and felt like he could drown in those eyes.

"You are doing more then amazing around here Ro. The kids look up to you just like they did with Charles. No one can do what you do. No one."

Storm smiled and leaned her cheek against his hand. He opened his hand so her cheek could rest on his palm. Logan had never been so close and intimate with Ro like this before. He didn't want the moment to end. She sighed against his hand and the warmth of her breath sent Logan into a frenzy. The Wolverine suddenly came roaring to life. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a low growl as he pushed her up against the wall. He kept his hand on her face while the other roughly grabbed her hip. He bent down to her neck and deeply inhaled her scent. She smelled like a meadow of flowers after a fresh rain.

"You smell fucking amazing Ro."

"Logan. What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

Logan pulled back and looked right into her. Logan had never acted like this with Storm before. She was scared but there was also a small part of her that relished the feeling of Logan being pressed against her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a man be this close to her. She had always held a soft spot for Logan but she knew nothing would come of it since it was so obvious how he felt about Jean but lately she would catch Logan sneaking glances at her here and there but she didn't think anything of it. Now she was wondering if he was finally starting to notice what had been in front of this whole time. He squeezed her hip a little harder before he moved away from her. She wanted to pull him back against her but she didn't want to seem desperate for his touch.

"I'm sorry Ro." He said in a rough voice.

"It's okay."

They stood in silence for what seemed like ages before finally one of them finally spoke up.

"Logan what are you going to do about Gambit. We can't keep him chained up in the infirmary like an animal."

"I only want to question the guy and then he can be on his merry way."

"I don't like this method Logan."

Storm shifted her arms around her showing how uncomfortable the situation made her feel.

"It's not like we are torturing him or keeping him prisoner."

"I don't know Logan."

Logan placed both his hands on her arms and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Do you trust me Ro?"

"Completely." She said without hesitation.

"Then trust me on this one okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

Logan smiled as he kept his hands griped firmly on her arms. He could feel the warmth of her skin underneath one of her many flowy shirts. The thin fabric was only a mere barrier between Logan and Storm's skin and he wanted nothing more then to rip the shirt to shreds with his claws. He pulled her in a little closer and when she didn't object he slid his hand down her arm and circled into around her waist.

"Logan." His name came out in a breathy whisper.

KNOCK KNOCK

Logan and Storm leaped away from each other when they heard the knock at the door.

"Come in." Storm answered in a shaky voice.

Hank McCoy walked into the room with a bundle of books under his arms.

"Ah good you're both here."

"What do you want furball."

"Logan."

Storm glared at Logan. He grinded his teeth together in frustration. He was so close to having what he had been thinking about for months and now he wondered if he would ever get a chance like that again.

"Sorry old blue. What's up."

"Our new house guest Gambit just woke up."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been getting a low on the action but I promise there is plenty to come. I'm just a sucker for building up tension.**

Rogue watched as Hank quickly exited Gambit's room in the infirmary.

"Everything okay?" Rogue jumped in front of him.

"He is starting to wake up."

"So why are you leaving his room?"

"How would you feel if you were kidnapped and then woke up strapped to a table?"

"Scared and pissed off."

"Well imagine throwing in a blue beast."

"I see your point. Well what if maybe I went in there. I'm the only face he knows so maybe he won't be so freaked out if he sees me instead of you or Logan."

"I don't think that would be very safe Rogue. You stay here and I'll fetch Logan and Ororo."

"Okay. Fine."

Hank gave her a smile and nod and walked out of the infirmary. As soon as he walked out she went straight for Gambit's room. She wasn't very good with taking orders lately and oddly she was enjoying the risk of it all. Breaking the rules was uncharted territory for Rogue. She wasn't known for being the rebel or causing any kind of trouble,intentionally but she loved the rush of not listening to reason and throwing caution to the wind. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside. Gambit was laying shirtless on the table. He was strapped down by his hands and feet. Rogue silently walked in and closed the door behind her. Gambit started tossing and turning when Rogue approached the table. She raised her gloved hands not sure if she should touch him or not. He started moaning like he was in pain. Rogue bent closer to his face.

"Gambit wake up. Wake up. Please wake.."

Gambit's red eyes shot open. Rogue let out a small squeak and stumbled backwards landing on her butt.

"Where am I?" Gambit demanded.

Rogue pulled herself off and dusted off her bottom.

"You're okay I promise. You're at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

He let out a disappointing groan.

"What you do to me,chere? Gambit feels like he was hit by a semi"

"You don't really refer to yourself in the third person do you?"

"Sometimes. Now what did you do."

"I used my powers on you."

"I just remember a kiss,chere."

A blush crept across her pale cheeks. Gambit enjoyed the way she looked when she was blushing. He enjoyed it even more knowing he was making her blush. He noticed she wasn't completely covered up from head to toe. She was wearing a low cut gray t shirt that was showing enough cleavage to make Gambit's mouth water. She was wearing a pair of navy gloves this time and her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail. A few strands of her white hair escaped her ponytail and were tucked behind her ear. Gambit once again was lost to her green eyes. They reminded him of the green grass on the bayou and looking into them made him feel like he was home again. He never met anyone that looked like her and he knew he never would again.

"That is how I use my powers. Whenever I touch someone I can absorb their lifeforce and if they are a mutant I can absorb their powers as well."

"All from one touch?"

"Yes." Rogue said sadly.

"Can you control dis power?"

"No. I have been trying to learn how but for right now I'm untouchable." Rogue pulled her gloves up higher.

Gambit couldn't help the immense feeling of disappointment when Rogue told him about her powers. Since the moment he saw her pull back her hood in that alleyway he wanted to drag her off to his place and stay in bed for days. He knew under all that cover up was a body that begging to be touched but he would never know. He couldn't her touch and that only made him want her more. She was like an artifact at a museum. You can look but don't touch.

"Why am I here,chere?" Gambit tried changing the subject so he could get his mind of her untouchable body.

"We just want to ask you some questions?"

"Fine by me,chere. I could listen to your sweet southern voice all day."

"I heard you were a notorious flirt."

"Only for de pretty ones."

He gave Rogue a sexy wink which made her roll her eyes. Gambit was a bit surprised when his signature wink didn't get him another beautiful blush. Rogue's eyes kept darting back and forth between Gambit and the door. She was having fun breaking the rules but she still didn't want Logan ripping her head off.

"Something wrong,mon ange?"

"I'm not technically supposed to be here." Rogue looked back to the door.

"Breaking dey rules,non? You don seem like a rule breaker to me."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"Not yet,chere. So how about you take des straps off me and Gambit can get to know you better."

"Please I'm not that dumb. I know what kind of powers you have because I haven't been able to touch anything without blowing it up."

"I would never use my powers on you."

Rogue was surprised by the true honesty in his voice.

"If I let you out of there and Logan shows up he will tear me to shreds."

"He won touch you,chere. Gambit make sure of that."

"He won't actually hurt me. He'll just scream at me until smoke blows from his ears."

"Then let me be strapped down. I don want you getting into trouble over moi."

Rogue bit down on her lip as she looked at Gambit's wrist and saw they were turning raw from the tight straps. She felt sure that he wasn't going to hurt her but he still worked for Magneto. He was the bad guy only problem was she had a hard time of time remembering that. She looked back down at a helpless Gambit.

"Shit Logan is going to kill me."

Rogue went over to the door and shut the lock. She walked back over to Gambit and started undoing the straps that binned his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Won you get in trouble?"

"Of course but I don't think you want to hurt anyone. If you did you would have in that alley. You had every chance and you didn't take it. Plus I don't think you should be tied up like an animal."

Rogue unfastened the last strap and took a small step back. Gambit sat up stretching his lean muscles. Rogue almost forgot he was shirtless so she couldn't help but take in the sight of his perfectly toned body. Gambit noticed Rogue gawking at his chest.

"See someting you like,chere?"

"You wish." Rogue smirked as she moved her eyes away from his naked torso.

Gambit chuckled as he reached over and touched the straps on his feet. They turned bright purple before a small pop went off and his feet were free from the straps. He swung his legs over the edge and hopped off the table. Rogue took another step back wondering if what she did was a good idea.

"I won hurt you,mon ange." He took a step towards her.

"What does that mean?" She took another step back.

Gambit kept walking towards her until her back was pressed up against the wall. He reached for her gloved hand but she flinched her hand back. He reached again and this time she didn't pull away. He pulled her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"It means my angel."

Rogue suddenly forgot how to breath. She never had felt such sexual tension with someone before. Bobby was always sweet and sappy with Rogue. He never showed her a pure sexual side of him. Even when they finally had sex it wasn't as passionate as Rogue imagined it would be. The feeling Gambit gave her just from kissing her gloved hand was something she never felt with Bobby.

"Do I make you nervous,chere?" as he released her hand

"No." Rogue replied with a large gulp.

"You're a terrible liar."

"You're a terrible flirt."

Gambit smiled and stepped closer to her. Rogue put her hands up in defense.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don think you will."

He reached his hand towards her face when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Rogue open this door!"

"Crap crap crap. Get back on the table!"

Rogue pushed Gambit towards the table but he grabbed her gloved arms.

"Is that the famous Wolverine?"

"Yes so please let go and get on the table before..."

Rogue's words were cut off when the door flew all the way across the room. Logan leaped inside and took one look at Gambit holding Rogue before his claws sprang out. Storm and Beast walked into the room and took there stands behind Logan.

"You better get your paws off her bub."

Rogue shook free of Gambit's grasp and stepped in front of him.

"Logan it's okay. He wasn't trying to hurt me. I let him free."

Logan's glare went from Gambit to Rogue. Rogue's heart started to race when Logan looked at her with what she called the Wolverine death stare. His eyes would go wild and his nostrils would flare like a bull who saw red.

"What were you thinking!" Logan roared.

Rogue flinched as his yell echoed in the room.

"He is working for Magneto! Do I need to remind you what Magneto did to you!"

"N-no." Rogue suddenly felt like she 10 times smaller then what she really was.

"Logan calm down." Storm put her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shrugged it away.

"No I won't calm down. Rogue needs to know there repercussions for her actions. Rogue come with me...now."

Logan had never yelled at Rogue like this before. She didn't think he was going to hurt her but she was actually terrified to go anywhere with him right now. He wasn't really Logan right now. He was Wolverine and that was the last person Rogue wanted to be alone with.

"Now!" Logan barked.

When Gambit saw Rogue jump in fear to Logan's command he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped in front of Rogue.

"She not going anywhere wit you right now."

"You better get out of my way Cajun." Logan said in low growl.

"Sorry mon ami but I don think you in your right mind at the moment. I don think she wants to go wit you right now. Do you,chere?"

Rogue looked at Logan. His face was snarled and he had the eyes of a rabid dog.

"No I don't."

"Tell him why,chere."

"You're scaring me Logan."

Logan's face dropped like a stone. He retracted his claws and took a step back.

"I'm sorry kid." He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Rogue wanted to run after him but she knew he needed to be alone. She stepped out from behind Gambit.

"Thank you for that. He can be hard to handle sometimes."

"So I see." Gambit smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to Storm and Beast.

"I'm gonna go to my room. I think maybe you two should handle the questioning."

"Sure thing Rogue. Don't be upset with Logan. He is just gets a little over protective of you."

"Don't remind me." Rogue groaned.

Rogue was almost out the door when Gambit's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Will I see you again,mon ange?"

Rogue looked over her shoulder with a coy grin.

"If you're lucky swamp rat."

* * *

><p>Wolverine sat on the roof of the mansion smoking a cigar. The sun was beginning to set filling the sky with shades of purples and pinks. Logan missed being in the outdoors. He missed running freely through the woods like the animal he was. The animal that wanted slice Gambit into shreds and the animal that thought about harming Rogue. He shivered thinking of what he would do if he ever physically hurt Rogue. The Wolverine was a unstoppable force that when released it was nearly impossible to stop. He came alive the moment he saw Gambit holding Rogue. It was about jealousy or possessives it was about seeing a enemy with their hands on Rogue. Logan felt like he was her protector. Ever since she snuck into the back of his truck he wanted to make sure she would always be okay. Logan heard footsteps approaching which was then followed by the scent of fresh rain and flowers.<p>

"What's up Ro?"

"You know that can sometimes be annoying. I'll never be able to sneak up on you."

Storm stepped out onto the roof and as usual Logan forgot how to breathe. Her hair was let down and blowing gently against the wind. The wind was carrying her scent in the air,smothering Logan's senses. He swallowed hard as she walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I nearly lost control back there Ro."

"But you didn't"

"What if I hurt her Ro?" Logan looked at Storm with fear filled eyes.

"You would never hurt Rogue. I know how much you care about her Logan. You would do anything to keep her safe. I've never doubted that."

"I feel like I'm pushing her away by being to overprotective. She isn't 16 anymore and it's not like I'm the kid's father." Logan said bitterly.

"Oh come one you can't tell me that Rogue doesn't see you as a father figure. She looks up to more then anyone in this school and your opinion is the only one that matters to her. She admires you so much she even started acting like a smart ass just to make you proud."

"Trying to say something Ro?" Logan smirked.

"Only that she wants to be like you so don't be so hard on yourself. We all have our not so great moments."

Storm placed her hand on Logan's arm. His body tensed instantly from the brief touch and Storm noticed. She quickly pulled her hand back and put some distance between them.

"So I actually came up here about the mutant Gambit."

"What about him." Logan grumbled.

"We tried questioning him but he said he only wants to talk to you."

"Why me?"

"He wouldn't say just that he wants to talk only to you."

"He is the last guy I want to be in a room with."

"I know and I don't blame you but he can help us figure out why Magneto is rounding up more mutants for the Brotherhood."

"What...what do you think Rogue was doing with him in there?"

"I don't think they were doing any inappropriate. I can't really say what she was doing Logan but it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to hurt her. Just go talk to him see what you can find out and then we let him go."

"I don't know Ro."

"Please Logan. Can you just do this one thing for me."

Logan knew he had no other option now. She was looking at him with those pleading sky blue eyes and like always he broke down like a beat up pick up truck.

"Okay Ro. I'll talk to him."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan stood there dumbfounded not sure what to do. She had never hugged him unexpectedly like this before. He didn't think talking to Gambit would mean so much to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He was completely confused by what had been going on with them since he had gotten back from New Orleans but whatever it was he wanted more of this feeling.

"Thank you Logan."

Storm pulled herself out of his arms and he had to stop himself from grabbing her and pulling her back against him. He painfully watched her walk back inside the mansion hoping for some kind of relief for the numbness he felt every time she wasn't near.


	7. Chapter 7

Gambit sat in a solid white room that contained a long table and two metal chairs. He was patiently waiting for Logan to come in for questioning. His fingers were twitching for his playing cards. He was anxious as hell and it wasn't because he was about to go toe to toe with The Wolverine. It was because he hadn't stopped thinking about Rogue since she swayed out of the infirmary. He was wondering what she was doing? Was she thinking about him? What was she wearing? His mind was filled with nothing else but her. He knew he should have been thinking about what exactly he was going to tell Logan. He wasn't technically in the Brotherhood so he had no real loyalty to them but Magneto was paying him big money for the job he was asked to do. Magneto did want him to get as much info on Rogue and Wolverine as possible and what better way then from the inside of their home. He had to forget about his newfound feelings about Rogue. He was letting her get under his skin and that was a big no no in his line of work. He could never do the things he really wanted to with her which made it easier for him. It was better for him to see Rogue as a job and not a conquest. He could gain their trust and find out as much about the X Men as he could. He figured the more info he could give Magneto the more money he would be willing to pay. Gambit had to admit it was a cold hearted plan but money was the love of his life and not some untouchable southern belle with a mouth made for sin. The sound of the door opening took Gambit's mind off his lust filled thoughts. Logan walked into the room looking much calmer then before but Gambit could still see a spark of rage burning in his eyes. He pulled the other chair out and sat down with a heavy thud. He pulled the chair closer and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you doing for Magneto?"

"What non small talk?"

"I don't do small talk so well."

"Fine den I'll start. I'm terribly sorry mon ami if you thought I wanted to hurt Rogue. I don wish to hurt any of you unless I have to defend myself."

"Good to know. Now what are you doing for Magneto?"

"You can say Gambit does Magneto's odd jobs."

"Like recruiting mutants?"

"That is not my job non more."

"What is your job now?"

Gambit had to decide whether he should tell the truth and possibly lose all his money and maybe his life or he could lie and become rich and stay alive. Once again he reminded himself Rogue wasn't worth losing everything he had.

"I don have one. After you and Rogue showed up in New Orleans and got into dat scuffle wit de Brotherhood Magneto got spooked and let me go. He gave one of his men de job of recruiting."

"Which one?"

"Don know. He did not tell me and I did not care to ask."

"So how did you find Rogue?"

"She happen to run past me on de street and when I saw I I thought she was in trouble but I must've spooked dey girl because she knocked me out wit dos powers of hers."

"Why did you think she was in trouble?"

"She was crying."

"Oh. Well why were you recruiting mutants?"

"Magneto never gave me details. I would find mutants tell dem bout Magneto and if dey were interested I brought dem to him. Dey have free choice to join."

"Why should I believe that you have nothing to do with Magneto anymore?"

"I can't make you believe anyting I say but don you think if I was working for Magneto I would have tried to escape by now? Or I could have taken Rogue out in dat alleyway in New Orleans but I did not. I do not want to hurt you."

"What do you want?"

Gambit hated himself when the image of a striped haired girl with greenest eyes he had seen popped into his mind.

"I won a chance."

"A chance?" Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Oui. A chance to see what you X Men are about."

"Ha that is a good one bub. Why in the hell would we do that."

"Because I know you need help round here. Word on de streets is your X Men have been dwindling in numbers."

"You are the last person we would want around these kids."

As soon as Logan finished the sentence Storm walked into the room.

"In what way could you help us?" She asked Gambit.

"What?" Logan stood up.

"How could you help?"

"What do you need help with?"

"Ro what are you doing?"

"We need help training students that are going to be potential X Men."

"Ro that is my job." Logan growled.

"And you need the help. You told me so a month ago."

"I don't want his help."

"Well no one else is offering. We desperately need the help and you know it."

"So you trust him?"

"No but I have to remember Charles and what he stood for. If he was here you know he would give Gambit a chance."

"I don't like this Ro."

"Neither do I but we don't have a lot of options."

Gambit watched as Logan and the one he called Ro gave each other a staredown. From their body language he could something was going on between them. The air was filled with so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife. Gambit cleared his throat snapping them out of their staring contest.

"So do I have dey job?"

"You won't be getting paid." Wolverine growled.

"Gambit don mind doing a little charity work."

"Then it's settled. He starts training with you tomorrow. He can stay in the spare room next to yours Logan so that way you can keep an extra eye on him."

"Why don't we just get a bunk bed and be roomies." Logan sneered.

Storm glared at Logan. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay okay. Sorry Ro."

"I have to make the rounds for bed checks. You can show Gambit to his room."

Storm marched out the room with Logans' eyes all over her.

"Hell of a woman,non?"

"You have no idea Gumbo."

* * *

><p>Rogue pulled of her navy gloves and slipped them back into her glove drawer. She pulled her ponytail free and let her long hair cascade down her back. She had finally gotten Gambit's powers under control so she was no longer blowing everything up. She hadn't stopped thinking of since she walked out of the infirmary. She figured by now the questioning was over and he was sent on his way. She hated that it stung her a little to think she didn't really have a chance to say goodbye.<p>

"Ugh he is the bad guy dummy." Rogue nagged to herself.

She shimmied out of her jeans and pulled off her t shirt then unhooked her bra. She pulled a dark purple silk nightgown out of her dresser drawer, letting it fall over her head and down her body. She checked her clock and saw she had a few minutes before bed checks so she decided to make a quick run to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. She slid her feet into her slippers and peaked her head out the door. Her floor was already empty so she quietly tip toed down the hallway. When she got to the stairs she quickened her pace. She made it down the first flight of step before nearly crashing into Storm. Rogue instantly threw her hands up and nearly stumbled backwards making sure she didn't touch any part of Storm.

"Rogue why aren't you in your room?"

"Storm I'm 21 years old now. I stopped calling you Ms. O a long time ago. Do I still really need a curfew?"

"You are still a student here Rogue. There are students here older then you and they abide by the curfew as well."

"Fine but can I please run to the kitchen. I'll be 3 minutes I swear."

"Warm glass of milk?"

"It helps me fall asleep."

Storm looked at her with a raised eyebrow so Rogue gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"You better go straight to your room when you're done."

"I will I promise. Thank you thank you."

"Go on hurry up before I change my mind."

Rogue beamed then zipped past Storm and headed for the stairs. Rogue skipped down to the bottom of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She pushed open the swinging doors and went straight for the fridge. She grabbed the milk carton out and turned around. She let out a gasp as the milk carton slide from her hands and hit the floor. Gambit was sitting at the counter shuffling his deck of cards.

"Good evening,chere."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Right now? Enjoying the view."

Gambit took in every inch of her. It was driving him crazy that all that was covering her body was flimsy nightgown that clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was let down and Gambit was so tempted to throw his cards down and grab fistfuls of her thick brown hair.

"I mean why are you still here. I thought you were supposed to leave after questioning."

"I was offered a job."

"A job?"

"Oui,chere."

"Doing what?"

"Helping Logan wit dey X Men in training."

"And you said yes?"

"Oui."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Gambit chuckled.

"I'm just confused that's all. I thought you were working for Magneto."

"I was but he let me go after he found out you and Logan were looking for me."

"So you want to help us now?"

"Oui."

Rogue bit down on her bottom lip unsure of Gambit's sudden interest in helping the X Men. She felt something towards him but she still wasn't sure if she was comfortable living under the same roof as him. She gave him a nervous smile and bent down to pick up the milk carton. By the time she stood back up Gambit was inches behind her. She slowly turned to face him and realized she was holding her breath. He reached his hand out to her and as usual she flinched away.

"Relax." He whispered.

He reached for the milk in her hands and set it on the counter.

"Why do I make you so nervous,chere?"

"Because you get to close to me."

"Is that really a bad ting."

"Yes. I could hurt you especially right now. I don't have much cover up right now."

"Trust me I noticed."

Rogue felt naked more then ever as Gambit looked down at her with a hunger in his blood red eyes. She tried to take a small step back but he grabbed onto her hip. Rogue went stiff as a statue. She could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric of her nightgown and it made her head spin.

"If Logan catches us in here."

"He won. He tinks I'm in my room"

"Still you should let go before something happens."

"Like what?"

Rogue turned to jelly at the sound of his low Cajun voice near her ear. He put his other hand on her other hip and bent down so his lips were against her hair.

"Someting like dis,chere."

Rogue wanted more of this feeling but deep down she knew it was all pointless. She could never kiss him or touch him without killing him. She wouldn't be able to take him to her bed and do all the things she had been thinking about since she first saw him and he knew it. That is when Rogue's anger kicked in. He knew she couldn't be touched. He knew this but yet he was still flirting with her and trying to make her feel wanted buy sneaking in a dangerous touch her and there. She didn't want to be touched by him even if it felt amazing. She promised herself she wouldn't let anyone get close to her again and she damn sure meant it. She summoned some of Wolverine's strength and pushed Gambit to the other side of the kitchen.

"Listen here swamp rat. You don't ever touch me again you hear? I gave up on having a life that involved touching someone ever again. You think it makes me feel sexy or special when you flirt with me or pretend you aren't freaked out to touch me? Well it doesn't. It only makes things harder for me because then I have to remind myself I'll never be normal. So stop all this flirting crap and just leave me alone."

"I'm not freaked to touch you,mon ange."

"Stop it! I'm not your angel and I'm not your chere. I'm nothing to you just like you are nothing to me."

Rogue had to run out of the kitchen before Gambit could see the hot tears that flooded down her untouchable face.

* * *

><p>Gambit sat on top of the roof of the mansion with a cigarette burning between his lips. He had to get some fresh air after his run in with Rogue. He didn't mean to upset her but he couldn't stop himself from trying to be close to her. Everything about her was driving him up the wall. From the way she bit down on her lip when she was nervous to the way her curvy hips moved when she walked. She was sex on legs and she didn't even know it. He was going soft for a girl he could never have and that scared him more then anything. He had only let one girl get close to him and that ended in a bloody disaster. He swore to himself it would never happen again and this time he meant it. She wanted to be left alone so that is what he would do. He may be stuck under the same roof as her but he would make damn sure they wouldn't be stuck alone in a room together again. He would stop trying to flirt with her and definitely stop trying to touch her.<p>

"She is a job. Noting else." Gambit repeated to himself.

He tossed the cigarette over the roof and pulled out his cell. He punched in the number he was given when he had info to call Magneto with. After the first ring Mystique's smooth voice filled the line.

"What do you have for us?"

"I'm inside the X Men's mansion."

"What? Why the hell are you there?"

"Dey kidnapped me. Maybe next time you tell Gambit about the mutant I'm tracking can knock someone out with a simple touch."

"Do they know what you are doing?"

"Non. I told dem I'm a free agent now. They offered me a job to help wit trainees."

Mystique's laughed seductively into the phone.

"They must be getting desperate."

"I took dey job."

"What?"

"You want info on dem right? What better way then a inside man."

"We already have a inside man."

"Mind telling Gambit who dat me?"

"No."

"Don forget,petit I used to be a thief. I can steal secrets better den any inside man you got."

The line went quite for a few minutes before she came back on the line.

"Fine. Collect whatever you can on what can help us bring them down."

"Bring dem down?"

"Yes. Magneto wants some of the X Men for himself but the rest are expendable."

"Expendable?"

"Do you have problem with that or are these X Men making you soft."

"No one makes Gambit go soft. You will get your info as long as I get my money."

"Then we shouldn't have any problems and remember if you turn on us and join the X Men you will be first person Magneto will come after."

The line went dead and so did a piece of Gambit's soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really long chapter but it was so much fun to write!**

Logan knocked loudly on Gambit's door. He could hear Gambit groan through the door which spread a smile over his face.

"Wake up Gumbo." Logan knocked again.

"Hold on you. I'm coming."

Gambit swung open the door and Logan immediately smelled whiskey all over him.

"You've been drinking?"

"Non." Gambit ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"I can smell it on you bub so I'll ask you again. Have you been drinking?"

"I had to run out last night. Get myself some clothes after I did dat I had a few drinks."

Logan grabbed Gambit by the throat and pulled him out into the hallway. He lifted him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. He didn't mean to go drinking last night but when he was leaving the clothing store he saw a pretty brunette wearing a hoodie. After that he suddenly felt like drinking.

"If you want to stay in one piece you need to abide by the rules."

"I don do rules so well." Gambit said angrily.

"Then you can get out. Any reason to kick your ass out I'm all for. So what's it gonna be?" Logan tightened his grip on his throat.

"Fine. I'll follow dey rules."

Logan released Gambit dropping him to his feet. Gambit rubbed his throat as he took in a deep breath.

"You're lucky Gambit hungover. Next time you grabbed me like dat I won be so obliging."

"I'm shaking."

Gambit leaned back against the wall and pinched his fingers on the bridge of hid nose trying to fight off the incoming headache.

"You look like shit." Logan smiled.

"Thanks for carin. So can I at least get some coffee before I have a bunch of teenagers try to kick my ass?"

"No. Throw on a shirt and follow me to the locker room. We have a suit you can where for the danger room."

"What suit and what dey hell is a Danger Room?"

"The suit is something the X Men wear when we train or when we have to fight. The Danger room is were we train."

"Sorry mon ami but I don do spandex."

"I don't give a shit if you wear it or not just hurry up and get dressed."

Gambit went back into his room slamming the door behind him. He was still in the jeans from the night before so he quickly grabbed a new black t shirt he had bought and threw it on. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He roughly rubbed his face with a towel then put his sunglasses on. He pulled on his black boots then grabbed his deck of cards. He opened the door to still find a disgruntled looking Logan hanging out in the hallway.

"Lead dey way mon ami."

Logan grunted as he turned down the hallway.

"So how many classes?"

"Two classes. First class is at 10:00 the second class starts at 2:00. Each class is an hour long and there are only 4 kids per class."

"Four rather small number non?"

"They're they only ones old enough to be considered. Rest of the runts around here wouldn't stand a chance out in field."

"So you teach anyting else?"

"Hell no. Ro handles English and History and Hank has Math and Science. Our art teacher Kurt Wagner is the only one not here right now. He is on some spiritual retreat or some crap like that."

"Seems like a lot for 4 teachers."

"We do just fine bub."

They finished the rest of the walk to the danger room in silence. Gambit could feel all eyes on him as he walked down the hallways of the school. Every time he passed a group of kids he could hear them whispering. Usually he loved the attention but right now he wanted to crawl back into his bed and hide under the covers. He couldn't help that every time he saw a group of kids huddled together he would look for Rogue but every time he ended up disappointed. They walked until they reached an elevator.

"This elevator is for X Men only so I don't want to see your ass using this thing unless I'm with you. Got it?"

"Oui."

Once again Logan simply replied with a disgruntled grunt. He punched the button and the doors opened. They stepped inside and Logan hit the button labeled DR.

"So what do you expect me to teach des kids?"

"How to defend themselves. The Danger Room gives off holographic images that seem for real then you could imagine. We have different levels for the programs,it depends on how the class is doing. Morning class is our best class right now so we will be training on a higher level today. You can get hurt in there so watch your ass."

"You care for my well being,mon ami? I'm touched."

"Don't be."

"So tell me about dey students."

"First group we have Bobby Drake,Piotr Rasputin,Amara Aquilla and Rogue."

Gambit felt his senses come to life just to the sound of her name.

"Bobby can generate freezing temperatures to create and manipulate ice. The kid can also turn his whole body into ice. He goes by Iceman." Logan said with sarcasm.

"You don like Iceman?"

"Let's just say I don't like what he did to Rogue."

Gambit didn't know Bobby Drake yet but he already hated the guy.

"Piotr can turn into metal. The guy is damn near invincible. He goes by Colossus. Amara is pretty much a walking volcano. She can project heat and flame then turn it into magma,which is also her mutant name."

"What about Rogue?"

"I thought it would be obvious what her powers would be." Logan smiled.

"She don have any other powers?"

"Oh she has plenty. Every mutant she touches she gains their power and it stays with her forever. She can control the powers she absorbs but she hasn't learned how to control her main power...yet."

Gambit noticed the look of worry that flooded Logan's eyes. He knew there was something about Rogue that Logan wasn't telling him. A ding went off and the doors opened to a massive room. The room was almost the size of a football field but it was completely bare. The walls and floors were lined with square like panels and a semi circle of windows hung above the door.

"What's dat up there." Gambit looked up.

"Control room. Kids should be here in a few."

"How old are they. You take about dem like they are toddlers."

"Bobby is 22,Piotr is 26,Amara is 22 and Rogue is 21. How old are you?"

"29."

"You look older."

"You certainly know how to give a compliment,mon ami."

Gambit thought he might have been seeing things but he swore he made Logan smirk. The sound of the elevator doors opening made Gambit's stomach drop. He slowly turned to see four suited up X Men walking into the room. He spotted her instantly. Her suit was like everyone else,all black with a giant white X across the front but what set her apart was she was wearing gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun showing off every inch of her beautiful face. When she locked her eyes onto him they turned hard as stone. They all lined up in front of Gambit and Logan.

"Guys I want you to meet your new assistant teacher Mr.. LeBeau."

"What?"

"Watch yourself Bobby."

"I though this jerk was working for Magneto?"

"Where did you hear that from."

"Word travels around this school."

"I can assure you Bobby I don work for Magneto."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make me feel any better."

Bobby started walking up to Gambit but Logan put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"You lose your cool Iceman and you're cut from this team."

Bobby glared at Logan then back to Gambit.

"Fine. Whatever."

Bobby took his place back in the line along with the others.

"Jeez Bobby you have got to learn how to relax." Amara rolled her eyes.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Piotr stuck out his beefy hand.

Gambit grabbed his hand and watched in amazement Piotr skin turned into solid metal. Gambit had to pull his hand back from the crushing strength of his handshake.

"Hell of a handshake you have der,mon ami"

"I'm Amara and I love you accent."

"Why thank you,petit."

He watched Amara blushed furiously. He looked at Rogue and almost saw a sadness in her eyes like she wished she was the one blushing.

"And how are you Rogue?" He smiled.

"I'll be happy when class starts." Her eyes turned back into stone.

"Gambit I want you in the control room so you can get an idea what our training is like. Piotr show him to the control room please."

"Right this way comrade."

Gambit followed Piotr back into the elevator. They went up one floor then the doors opened to the control room. Gambit took a seat as Piotr started punching random buttons on the control board.

""Ready to see what X Men can do?"

"Whatever you say comrade."

Piotr let out a deep laugh as he headed back into the elevator. Gambit turned his attention below. He noticed Bobby was leaning in very close to Rogue,whispering something in her ear. She pulled back with a sweet smile on her pale face. Gambit put two and two together and realized Bobby and Rogue were once an item. Reading Rogue's body language Gambit could tell she had lingering feelings for him. Gambit felt a twinge of something he wasn't used to feeling. Deep down he knew what it was but he refused to even think it. Gambit heard a alarm start to go off and suddenly the Danger Room transformed into a full on blown out war zone. Cars were on fire,some of them exploding into the air and armed soldiers were firing guns in every direction. Then out of nowhere two massive sized robots slowly marched towards them.

"What dey fuck is dat." Gambit said with shock.

He watched as the X Men scattered and began their plan of attack. He kept his eyes on Rogue as she took refuge behind a large chunk of debris. She quickly pulled her gloves off and slipped them into her boots. She raised her hands towards the soldiers and Gambit watched as there guns were pulled from their hands.

"Now Bobby!" She screamed.

Gambit hadn't noticed Bobby's body had turned into solid ice. He jumped in front of Rogue and shot out a thick solid stream of ice,turning the soldiers into giant ice cubes. Rogue dropped her hands and quickly turned her attention to the giant robots. Poitr was throwing giant rocks at oncoming tanks that were rolling straight for him. Amara threw a massive magma ball into one of the tanks causing it to flip over onto it's side. Logan was using his claws to gut into a small group of men that almost looked like ninjas. They had long samurai swords that were slicing through the air with wicked speed but Logan was tearing into them like a hot knife through butter. He looked back to Rogue to see her standing in front of one of the robots. She raised her hand towards a burning car. The fire from the car shot straight into her hands and she molded the fire into a giant fireball and threw it towards the head of the robot. The head exploded and was hanging by a few wires but it was still moving. Rogue picked up a rock from the ground and Gambit watched as it turned a bright purple in her hands. She threw at the head of the robot and this time the explosion tore the head right off. Gambit enjoyed it a little to much that Rogue used his powers. She lunged away from the falling head missing it by a few inches. Before she could get up one of the ninjas leaped down in front of her. He had a small dagger in his hands and was bouncing around her like a jack rabbit. As soon as she was on her feet he started thrashing the dagger back and forth. She swung back right and left dodging each potential slice. Gambit felt like he was being tortured. He couldn't stand watching her fight for life whether it was real or not. Logan suddenly leaped behind the ninja and drove his claws into his back. He let out a savage growl then leapt away and headed for the remaining robot. Mar,Bobby and Piotr finished off the tanks and headed for the last robot as well. The robot raised it's hand and shot out a ball of some kind of electric charge blowing the X Men in different directions. He watched Rogue fly through the air and land on top of a burning car. Gambit didn't hesitate as he charged up a card shot it towards the windows of the control room. He jumped through the shattered glass and landed swiftly on his feet. The robot raised his hand towards Rogue.

"Terminate mutant."

He ran with a fierceness towards the robot charging his full deck of cards. He leapt off a car and threw the entire deck of cards. The explosion was massive as the robot stumbled back and fell into pieces on impact. Gambit raced to Rogue's unmoving body that was still piled on top of the car.

"What the hell Cajun!" Logan roared.

Logan was about to rip his head off when he saw Rogue on top of the car. He pulled his claws back in and ran over to her. Bobby stumbled from behind one of the tanks and Piotr walked out of a cloud of smoke with Amara in his arms. Gambit jumped onto the car and scooped her up into his arms. She moaned as he jumped down to the ground.

"Chere?"

Her lids slowly lifted and Gambit let out a whoosh of air he was holding in his lungs.

"Don scare me like dat again,mon ange."

She smiled weakly before her eyes closed again. Logan raced over and skidded to a halt in front of Gambit. He reached out for her but Gambit pulled her closer to him.

"Give her to me now bub."

"Non." He said in a rough voice.

As much as Logan wanted to he wasn't going to rip her from his arms.

"Fine. Bobby go shut down the program. Piotr take Amara to the infirmary and we will follow you."

"I don't need to go to the infirmary. Piotr insisted on caring me and well I don't really mind being carried."

"Fine then you two clean up and get to your next class. Gambit follow me."

Gambit followed Logan out of the war ridden Danger Room with Rogue in his arms. He looked down to see her eyelids fluttering like she was trying with all her might to open her eyes.

"Rest,chere. You don always have to be a fighter."

She moved restlessly in his arms made a small moan then finally let her eyes close shut.

* * *

><p>Rogue felt like her she had been hit by a car. Her entire body ached and she found it slightly painful to breathe in. Her eyelids cracked open to reveal she was in the infirmary. She licked her dry lips and tried to sit up.<p>

"Hold on there. You're not getting up just yet."

Storm appeared at Rogue's side and gently pushed her back down.

"I'm fine really." Rogue's voice cracked.

"You have a have a slight concussion,two broken ribs and a sprained ankle. You are taking it easy for the rest of today."

"Can I rest in my bed at least?"

"I don't see why not but first you have a visitor."

"Logan?"

"Who else?"

Storm walked out the room then Logan came in soon after. He walked over to her pulling a chair next to her bed.

"How you feeling stripes?"

"Fine. Really you guys are making this into a big deal. It's two broken ribs and a bump on the head. I think you know I've had way worse." Rogue smirked as she tugged on her white hair.

"Maybe you're getting to tough. Soon you'll be teaching classes."

"Oh Gawd no. I hate going to that class last thing I want is to teach it too."

"It's not so bad."

"Uh huh sure. So can I blow this joint now and get to my room?"

"Yeah sure."

Logan reached down to lift her up.

"You don't have to carry me. My legs just work fine."

"I'm aware but you need to stay off that ankle."

He scooped her up and Rogue was to tired and sore to protest. She let out a yelp of pain when the pain of her broken ribs hit her.

"You okay."

"Fine fine. Just walk slowly and take the elevator please."

Logan smiled and carried Rogue out of the infirmary. He walked to the elevator and hit the up button.

"So is everyone else okay?" Rogue said through clenched teeth.

"They have more bruises on their egos then anything else."

"So who finished off the course?"

The ding of the elevator went off and the doors opened. Logan stepped inside and punched in the button for the third floor.

"Well who saved our ass?"

"Gambit." Logan mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Gambit! Did you lose your hearing too?"

"No I just like seeing you all ruffled."

"I will make you walk." Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay stopping. So how is he doing?"

"He is a quick learner and everyone seems to like him."

"Except you of course."

"Of course." Logan smirked.

The ding went off again this time opening up to Rogue's floor. The hallway was completely empty.

"What time is it? Where is everyone?"

"It's dinner time."

"And I'm missing out? I'm starved."

"I'll bring you something later."

They reached Rogue's room and Logan opened the door. He walked in and gently placed her on her bed. She winced in more pain as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"You know there would be a way for you to heal faster."

"No Logan. I have your healing power inside me I just haven't learned how to control them. It mostly happens when I don't try to think about to much."

"Fine. Well I have to talk care of a few things so I'll send Amara up here with some grub and painkillers."

"Thanks Logan."

Logan nodded and walked out of Rogue's room. She slowly got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. She pulled the zipper down on her suit and saw the bandage wrapped around her body. She slowly pulled her suit off wincing with every breath. When she was out of the suit she grabbed a pair of red and black flannel pajama pants and slipped them on. She opened her closet and grabbed one her hoodies and pulled it on,zipping up the front. She wobbled back to her bed and laid against pillows. She clicked on her tv and began watching some crappy movie on the syfy channel. She almost dazed off when Amara burst into her room causing Rogue to jump.

"Ouch damnit."

"Hey you okay."

"I'm fine."

"I swear those are your favorite two words. Here I brought you some dinner and some awesome painkillers."

Amara placed down a heaping plate of spaghetti on her nightstand and then tossed a bottle of prescription pills on her lap. Rogue grabbed the plate of food and dove right in. Amara sat down at the foot of her bed and laid across resting on her elbow.

"So that new teacher Gambit is pretty hot huh?"

"He's okay I guess." Rogue tried to seem disinterested so Amara wouldn't get any ammo for her gossip gun of a mouth.

"Okay? He's tall,sexy,brooding,charming and that accent. Every time he talks my knees turn into jelly."

"Don't you already have Piotr wrapped around your finger?"

"I can't help it. I'm a sucker for accents. So how long are you off your feet?"

"Not long I'm hoping Logan's healing powers kick in." Rogue said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Well I'm going to leave you so you can stuff your face some more."

Amara got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey wait. Um do you know what room Gambit is staying in?"

"Right next to Logan's why?

"Just wondering."

"Uh huh sure." Amara rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Rogue finished up the rest of her dinner and watched the rest of the cheesy syfy flick tossing in turning in her bed. She took two of her painkillers and tried to get as comfortable as possible but it wasn't working. She couldn't get comfortable and it was driving her nuts. She pushed herself up with a small growl then threw her pillow across her room. She knew it was way past curfew but she was willing to suffer a little grief from Storm if it meant getting out of her room. She grabbed her black velvet gloves and slipped them on. She found it painful to walk on her sprained ankle so she started limping around her room. She slowly pulled the door open and looked down the hallway. The hallway was quite enough to hear a pin drop. She slipped out of her room quietly closing the door behind her. She decided she was going to see if Logan was still awake so she quietly made her way up the stairs to the top floor. When she reached the top she leaned against the wall lifting her sprained ankle off the ground. The pain was now a dull throb and she was praying the painkillers would kick in soon. She looked down the hallway and found it empty. The teacher's hallway always felt like a forbidden zone especially at night. Of course Logan's room was at the end of the hallway so she hopped all the way down. She paused briefly at Gambit's door and saw a small glow of light illuminating from his room. She reached Logan's door and knocked softly. No answer. She tried one more time but after more then a minute passed by she realized he wasn't in his room. She limped to Gambit's door and held her fist over the door. She wanted knock and but she didn't really know what to say. She was supposed to putting distance between them but yet there she was standing in front of his doorway in the wee hours of the night. She took in a deep breath and knocked on his door. When she heard movement behind the door she had to fight the urge to make a break for it. She knew with her throbbing ankle she wouldn't get very far anyways. She heard the door unlock and her stomach dropped. He opened the door and as soon as he saw her his face softened and a lazy smile reached his lips. Rogue kept her eyes on his because she knew if she looked down at his naked torso she turn as red as a cherry.

"Hi." Rogue whispered.

"Hi yourself."

"Can I come in? I'm not technically supposed to be on this floor."

Gambit faced suddenly tensed and he pulled the door closer to him.

"I don know if dat is a good idea,chere."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh causing her to wince from the intake of air.

"You alright,chere?"

"I'm fine it's just the walk up here was a bitch. Please can I come in and sit down my ankle is killing me. I can't stand on it much longer. I took some painkillers but they haven't kicked in yet"

Gambit's eyes turned hard as he looked her up and down. She always felt like she was under a microscope when he looked at her like that. He looked at her like she was a puzzle he was trying solve. Rogue bit down on her lip and leaned her hand against the frame so she could lift her ankle off the ground. He muttered something in French and bent down to pick her up.

"Be careful not to touch my skin."

Rogue was to tired and her ankle hurt to much to fight the fact that he was going to carry her. The other reason was it was an excuse to be close to his bare chest. He carefully hooked his arm underneath her legs and around her back. She put an arm around his neck and locked her hands together. She could feel the warmth coming from his skin and she had to hold back the urge to nestle her head against his chest. He walked her into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Where should I put you down?"

"Is the bed okay?"

Gambit swallowed hard.

"Oui." the word came out almost like he was in pain.

He placed her gently down on to his bed then quickly moved away from her,leaning against a dresser.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Why did you come to my room tonight?"

"I was looking for Logan but he wasn't in his room. I was going to head back to my room but I saw a light on in your room so I knocked."

"Dat dey only reason?"

"No. I wanted to thank you for saving my ass in the Danger Room today."

"It was noting." he said flatly.

"Are you mad at me or something because you are being awfully cold."

"Did you not say dey other night you wanted to be left alone?"

"Well yes."

"Den why are you here?"

Rogue wanted to run out of the room with what dignity she had left but her throbbing ankle wasn't going to let that happen. She knew she told Gambit to leave her alone but she was still hoping they could be decent to each other. She felt foolish for thinking he wanted to have any part of her. She bit down hard on her lip when she felt the tears begin to rim her eyes. She may have felt broken inside but she wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"I'm gonna go. This was a bad idea."

She pushed herself up using the bedside table but she still wobbled as she rose up from the bed. Gambit's eyes showed a flash of concern but he stayed rooted to where he was standing.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today. I won't bother you like this again."

She noticed that her voice was starting to waver so she made the mistake of moving to quickly for the door. She let out a small cry of pain through clenched teeth when she stepped down to hard on her ankle. Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm f-"

"If you say I'm fine one more time. I'll make you walk down dos stairs."

"I don't want your pity."

"I don want you to go." He whispered near her ear.

It felt like Rogue's heart did a backflip. She didn't want to leave either.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Rogue surprised herself when the words tumbled from her lips.

"Logan would gut me like a fish if he found you in my bed."

"I'll sneak back to my room before he comes to wake you up for class."

Gambit let out a frustrated sigh as a look of unease swam in his eyes. Rogue grabbed on to his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please Gambit."

Gambit knew it was a losing battle. Her deep green eyes turned him into putty in her hands.

"Fine you win but only for tonight."

Rogue smiled brightly and Gambit felt a odd tugging feeling in his heart. He helped her to his bed then went to his door making sure it was good and locked. When he turned back to her to see her pulling a hair tie from her bun letting her long hair spill over her shoulders and down her back. She pulled the covers over her legs and snuggled back against the pillows. She looked at Gambit and frowned.

"Are you going to just stand there like a weirdo and watch me sleep?"

Gambit stayed glued to the door unsure if getting into bed with was a good idea. He knew he couldn't touch her but the though of having her soft body pressed against him already had him hard. He wasn't sure if he could stop himself if he had the opportunity to touch any part of her bare skin. Rogue pulled the covers back.

"Maybe I should just go back to my room. You seem pretty uncomfortable about this."

Before she could pull her legs from the bed Gambit was by her side,pulling the covers back over her.

"Did I not tell you I don want you to leave?"

"Yes but your acting nervous which doesn't seem like a quality you would posses."

"Gambit don get nervous." He rose up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound when you refer yourself in the third person?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you are by always covering up your amazing body?"

Rogue blushed furiously and bit down on her bottom lip. Gambit could never get tired of that look. He laid down on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Rogue rolled over to her side turning her back to Gambit. Gambit kept his eyes locked on to the ceiling. He knew it was his only means of defense. If he could keep looking at the ceiling until he fell asleep he would be okay. The only flaw in his plan he was all to aware of her presence without having to look at her. He could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo coming off her hair and she kept fidgeting in the bed. He heard her small moans of discomfort and he tried to ignore them but when when her leg brushed against his he lost it. He rolled over to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist,pulling her against him. She let out a small gasp when her body pressed against him. She could feeling the obvious erection that was hard against her bottom.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Goin to sleep with a beautiful woman in my arms. Is dat a problem,chere?"

"Um no it's just are you sure you want to be this close to me?"

"I thought dat was obvious. Are you the uncomfortable one now?"

"Please I'm not as innocent as you think."

"If you want me to behave myself you better stop talking like dat,chere."

Rogue zipped her lips.

"Dats what I thought. Now relax your as tight as a wire right now."

Gambit crossed his legs with hers and buried his head into hair. Rogue forgot how amazing it felt to have someone hold her in their arms. Her body instantly relaxed against his and she arched her neck so it was closer to his face. Gambit moved his face from her hair towards her neck. His lips were inches from her skin and he had to use every ounce of control to stop himself from kissing her pale neck. Gambit's warm breath against her neck was driving her over the edge. She could feel the warmth coming from between her legs and she could also feel her control slipping further and further away.

"Vous vous sentez comme le paradis." He whispered near her ear.

She shivered to the sound of his beautiful French voice whispering in her ear. She had no clue what he was saying but it sounded amazing coming from him. She rolled over to face him and he only pulled her closer. She ran a gloved hand down his back and she felt him shiver in response He leaned his face towards hers and she quickly pulled back.

"No don't."

"I won to kiss you so bad it hurts."

"It will hurt if you do."

"Then I'm fucked either way,non?"

He roughly pulled her mouth to his. Rogue flooded with panic when she felt his tongue against hers but as soon as she felt the wet hot kiss it was over just as quickly. Gambit pulled back taking in a deep breath.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"It was worth it. I don mind suffering some pain if it means being able to touch you."

"You're crazy."

"Vous êtes belle."

He kissed her again one more time this time biting down on her bottom lip. She pushed him off of her and he rolled over on to his back and started swallowing gulps of air. Rogue sat up and looked at with him concern.

"Are you okay? Can you breath?"

"Just...give...me...a...mintue" He said with short breaths.

"I think we should stop before you pass out. Besides it's not like he can do anything about it anyways."

"Tell...me what you...would want...to do...with me."

"Gambit."

"Remy. Please call me Remy."

"Remy."

He smiled then reached for her gloved hand. He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her down against his chest.

"Wait!"

Rogue quickly pulled her hood up then laid down across Gambit's chest.

"There. I don't want to hurt anymore then I have."

"Trust me you did not hurt me."

"Right that's why you can barely breathe."

"You leave me breathless,chere."

"What is happening between us?" Rogue ran her hand up and down Gambit's arm.

"I don know but maybe this should be our first and only sleepover."

"Maybe you're right."

Gambit rolled them over so she once again he had her back tucked up against him. He nestled his head against the back of her hood.

"Je vous souhaite de mines ont été"

"I really need to learn French."

"I like that you don know what I'm sayin,magnifique un."

"You're going to do that just to piss me off aren't ya?"

"Oui."

Rogue jabbed her elbow against his chest. He let out a small chuckle then kissed the back of her hood.

"Get some sleep,chere. Don forget you have to be out of here before Wolvie shows up."

"I'll need you to wake me I can feel those painkillers kicking in."

"Just rest. Je vais prendre soin de vous."

"Jerk." Rogue whispered before she finally dozed off.

Gambit felt like Rogue was the most valuable thing he had ever held in his arms. Out of all the treasures he had stolen throughout his thieving years nothing had given him this kind of a rush. Her combination of lethal danger and blushful innocence was a heady mix that Gambit could get addicted to. Unfortunately the closer he got to her the more he could find out about the X Men and if he could get her on his side maybe it would help getting Logan to trust him. He knew the best way to take down an enemy was not finding their physical weakness but their emotional ones. He had been possibly thinking about joining Magneto when he first approached him. He was tired of having to hide what he truly was and he knew humans would always be to close minded to accept the mutant kind. The X Men believed in a peace between mutants and humans but Gambit didn't think he would ever believe in something that seemed so pointless. Joining Magneto would definitely guarantee him safety and a possible position of control over an a army of mutants but what would happen to Rogue? He couldn't bear the thought of her feisty spirit being wiped away so she could be a mindless solider. Maybe if he got close enough he could convince her to join. He knew deep down without Logan she would go nowhere with him. Gambit felt like he was being torn in half. He felt like half of him was slipping into a dark place inside himself that he hadn't ventured into for a long time but the other half was basking in the warm light that took form in a striped hair southern belle. Sadly the darker side was pulling at him the hardest. For so long he had buried that part of him deep away inside his soul but lately it was clawing at him,trying to break free. Rogue rolled over in his arms so she was facing him. Gambit carefully tucked a loose strand of white hair behind her ear.

"Vous serez mienne."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Vous vous sentez comme le paradis**- You feel like heaven.

**Vous êtes belle- **You're beautiful.

**Je vous souhaite de mines ont été**- I wish you were mine.

**magnifique un**- beautiful one

**Je vais prendre soin de vous**- I'll take care of you.

**Vous serez mienne**- You will be mine


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue was in a dream like state as she heard some sort of banging noise that at first sounded far away but now it was getting closer and closer. She went to press herself deeper into Remy's arms when she realized he wasn't in the bed. She started to force herself awake from her foggy state of mind. She opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly against the glare of the sun shining into her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked around the room.

"What?"

She was in her room and sleeping in her bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Remy's arms and telling him to wake her up before Logan shows up.

"How in the hell did I get here?"

Someone started knocking on Rogue's door.

"Who is it?"

"Kitty. I have your breakfast."

"Just a sec."

Rogue dropped her head in her hands and blew out a long sigh. She hadn't really talked to Kitty since she started dating Bobby. They were never really that close to begin with but now it was like they were complete strangers. Rogue got out and of bed and noticed the pain in her ankle was completely gone. She lifted her shirt and pressed hard against her broken ribs. Again no pain. As usual Logan's healing powers kicked in when she wasn't focusing on them at all. She skipped over to the door suddenly feeling in a very chipper mood. Kitty stood there with a plate of fruit,toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Kitty. You really didn't have to bring this."

"I know. Ms. O asked me too."

"Oh well thank you either way. Come in please."

Kitty walked into the room and placed the food on Rogue's dresser.

"So you seem to be feeling better."

"Thanks to Logan's healing mojo. I just wish I had more control on it. It only seems to work when I'm sleeping."

"Really? So what else has been going on with your powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to pry. I'm just trying to make small talk." Kitty smiled nervously.

"No I'm sorry. I'm being defensive. Actually something kind of happened in New Orleans."

"Are you okay?"

"I hope so but when we were there I became...possesed."

"Possessed?"

Rogue bit down on her lip and nodded a yes.

"By what?"

"Magneto."

"Wait what? You're not making any sense."

"I guess the essence of the mutants I have touched stay somewhere deep down inside me and I didn't even know they where there. Logan and I got into a fight and I got so angry and then...I can't really explain it. It was like I was in my body but I was frozen on the inside. I could only watch as he took over my body and mind."

"Wow that sounds pretty scary."

"It was and still is. What if it happens again?"

"Hopefully I'm not around when it does. Well I have class but I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Thanks again for the breakfast."

Kitty nodded and walked out of the room. Rogue hopped on top of her dresser and downed the fruit,toast and orange juice. She was still hungry so she grabbed her dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen. Students passing by asked her how she was feeling and if she was okay. She gave a few quick "I'm fine's" and "Thank you" and hustled to the kitchen. She opened the door and saw Logan sitting at the table with his huge mug of coffee set next to him and a newspaper between his hands. He looked up at me and smirked.

"You look better kid."

"I am thanks to you. I'm starved though. Ro though a plate of fruit and toast was enough to satisfy my southern hunger."

"What was she thinking."

"I know right."

Rogue opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. She pranced around the kitchen as she started getting her breakfast ready.

"You're in a good mood." Logan eyed her suspiciously

"What? Is it so bad that I woke up on the right side off the bed today?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow then went back to his newspaper. Rogue was glad Logan didn't pry anymore into the reason for her good mood. Last night was something perfect to her and the last thing she wanted was something ruining that memory. Rogue finished cooking her breakfast and took a sit next to Logan.

"So why aren't you in training right now?"

"I'm letting the Cajun run the first class."

Rogue nearly choked on her eggs.

"You are letting him teach the class? Without you? What changed?"

"He asked me this morning if he could give it a try and like I said he is a fast learner."

"I'm just surprised that you are so trusting."

"I'm not."

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked today now get back to your eggs."

Logan went back to his paper and Rogue went back to her eggs. She quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and down her glass of orange juice in two gulps.

"What is the rush?" Logan said from behind the paper.

"I thought maybe I could catch the last half hour of training."

"No training for you today?"

"Why not?"

"Don't look at me kid. Ro made the decision."

Rogue sat back in her chair,crossing her arms over her chest. She knew the training room was the one place she could be with Remy without anyone questioning her motives. She stood up from the table and threw her dishes in the sink.

"Watch your temper stripes."

"I know!" Rogue yelled back.

Logan put his paper down and rose up from his chair.

"Rogue calm down. Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper."

Even though Rogue was furious her mind went back to the night at the hotel. She remembered the horrible feeling of being taken over then having to watch as she tried to kill Logan. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever feel sorry."

The moment was quickly ended when Amara and Piotr burst through the kitchen doors.

"Logan I need you to come to the Danger Room. Bobby and Gambit are fighting each other."

"What?" Logan and Rogue both said in unison

"Bobby started the whole thing. He was being a total jerk and when Gambit called him out on it all hell broke loose.

Logan raced out of the kitchen with Rogue hot on his heels. She followed him all the way to the elevator when he wheeled around to face her.

"You aren't coming ."

"Yes I am and if you try and stop me I can't guarantee I'll keep my anger under control this time."

"God damnit Rogue." He snarled.

When the ding of the elevator went off and the doors opened Rogue pushed passed Logan and walked inside.

"You coming?" She snapped.

Logan looked like he wanted to kick her ass but he only growled under his breath and walked inside. Rogue punched in the DR button.

"What are you going to do?" Rogue asked as she pulled off her gloves.

"Depends on who is doing the ass kicking but thing for sure Bobby is off the team."

"Who is going to take his place?"

"Warren. The kid is plenty ready."

Rogue knew Bobby was going to take this really hard. He worked really hard to prove himself and now all because of his short temper he was going to lose everything he worked for. As they got closer to the Danger Room floor Rogue's nerves started to get the best of her. She had a feeling Remy could take care of himself but she couldn't help the thought of something happening to him. The ding went off and Rogue sucked in a quick breath. The doors opened to reveal Bobby,in solid ice form, delivering a ice hard blow across Remy's face. Remy fell to the ground but he wasn't knocked out. Rogue felt the familiar snap in her mind and then her soul slipped into oblivion. She turned to face Logan and touched her bare hand to his face.

"Rogue?" He croaked.

She shook her head no. She held her hand long enough for him to collapse to the floor. She bent down to his almost unconscious body and rifled through his jacket pocket until she found his zippo. She pulled into out and walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Iceboy."

Bobby turned to face Rogue.

"I wonder if you were to get hot enough would you melt to death." She flicked the top of the zippo open.

"Rogue are you okay? Your voice it sounds different."

"That's because I'm not Rogue dumb ass." She created a ball of fire in her hands.

"Rogue you aren't making sense."

Rogue launched a fireball start towards him but Bobby quickly shot a stream of ice stopping it inches from where he stood. She launched another then quickly after released a snake like form of fire that started wrapping around Bobby's feet.

"Rogue what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled as froze the fire snake that was circling up his leg.

"I told you Rogue isn't here. God you're stupid. Don't you remember your old bunk mate?"

"John?"

Rogue arched an eyebrow up and gave Bobby a cocky grin.

"That isn't possible."

Bobby didn't have time to register because Rogue started throwing more fireballs in his direction. He shot out streams of ice dodging fireball after fireball but she was shooting out more then he could fight off. He was hit by two fireballs,launching himself across the room. He crashed hard into the wall and didn't get up.

"What down for the count already?" Rogue laughed.

She formed another fireball in her hands but before she could launch it someone tackled her from the side. Gambit had watched the whole thing happen and as much as we wanted for Bobby to get his ass kicked he didn't want the guy dead and he knew Rogue couldn't live herself if she had killed someone. They rolled to the ground sending the zippo skittering across the floor. He pinned himself on top of her and placed his knees on her arms so she couldn't touch him with her deadly hands.

"Get off me!" Rogue yelled in a whiny voice.

"Non. Not till you let my Rogue came back."

"She is weak. We make her stronger. Without us she is nothing!"

"Rogue I know you can here me,chere. Come back to me."

"You won't have her forever. The more her anger and sadness grows the powerful we become. We are going to make her into the ultimate mutant and we will kill you all.

"Get the hell off her Cajun!" Logan walked over.

"It isn't Rogue. She says she some guy named John."

Logan froze in place and his face turned as hard as granite.

"Not again."

"What you mean not again? Dis has happened before?"

Logan didn't answer he only walked over to them fell to his knees.

"Stripes you in there?"

"Little bitch is trying to fight but the others are holding her back."

Gambit grabbed her by the front of her hoodie and pulled her to his face.

"You bastards let her go or..."

"Or what you gonna kick my ass? Go ahead I won't feel a thing but Rogue will feel every punch."

"Rogue I demand that you come back now!" Logan roared like a lion.

"It's pointless she..."

Rogue started shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Get off her!" Logan ordered.

Gambit quickly leapt of Rogue and watched in horror as her body thrashed wildly on the floor while her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Hold her back!" She screamed in the voice that sounded like Magneto's.

"No!" Her voice sounded like her own again.

Gambit and Logan could only watch as she fought with her inner demons dwelling inside her. Her face was stretched taught with pain and sweat started to run down her forehead.

"Can we do noting to help her?" Gambit looked to Logan.

"No. She has to learn to fight them on her own."

Suddenly Rogue let out a ear piercing scream. Gambit dropped to the ground but he didn't put his hands on her. He was to scared he might hurt her somehow but he couldn't take watching her suffer like this much longer. Rogue grabbed her head and started shaking it viciously.

"Slap her!" Logan yelled.

"What? Non I can't hurt her."

Logan grabbed Gambit and tossed to the side. He lifted Rogue's head then gave her a sharp slap across her face. Gambit lunged for Logan taking him down to the ground.

"How dare you touch her." Gambit seethed as he struggled with Logan on the floor.

"Look at her you crazy Cajun."

Gambit looked to Rogue to see her thrashing and screaming finally stopped.

"Now let me go before I castrate your ass." Logan growled.

Gambit released Logan then went back to Rogue. The red mark that marred her pale face made his fists clench. He wanted to rip Logan apart when he slapped her but unfortunately his slap had worked. He bent down next to her and pushed the hair from her face.

"Rogue."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and as soon as she saw Remy the tears cascaded down her eyes.

"Don cry,mon ange. You are safe." Gambit couldn't stand the sight if her crying.

"Bobby. Is Bobby okay?" She suddenly rose up like nothing had happened and looked over to Bobby.

He was still laying on the ground but he was back to his normal form.

"Oh no."

Rogue got to her feet and ran right over to him. She flipped him over and was relived when he didn't have any burn marks on him.

"Bobby? Bobby can you hear me?"

When he didn't answer Rogue began to feel the panic rise.

"Logan he isn't answering me."

Logan walked over and scooped Bobby in his arms.

"I'll take him to in infirmary. Gambit cancel the rest of the classes today and Rogue maybe you should just stay in your room until things cool over."

"Okay." Rogue responded as her head dropped down.

Logan headed out of the Danger Room with Bobby's unconscious body in his arms. As soon as he was out of sight Gambit pulled Rogue into his arms. She pressed her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Je pensais que vous avez perdu,chere."

"What? English please."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Gambit squeezed her tighter from the sad but simple answer. She breathed in his spicy cinnamon scent and was instantly put at ease.

"Do you ever wish you could have a different life?" Gambit asked.

"Every single day." She pulled back and looked to his face.

"Why?"

"No reason. I have to go tell dey students about class being cancelled."

"Can I see you later?"

"I don know."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna head up to my room."

Rogue pulled out of his arms and began to walk past him.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you in an hour."

Rogue smiled and Gambit couldn't help sneaking a quick deadly kiss. He meant for it to be a peck but as soon as he felt her pouty soft lips against his he let his lips linger on hers. She quickly pulled back and glared at him.

"You know the more you do that the more of you I have inside me."

"I like the idea of me being inside you,chere.

* * *

><p>Storm was heading for the infirmary after Hank called her about Bobby. She was completely confused when he told her he was attacked by Rogue. She knew Bobby and Rogue had broken up and they weren't really close anymore but she never imagined it had gotten to the point of Rogue trying to physically hurt him. She reached the elevator but before she hit the button the doors opened. Logan stood in the elevator looking tired and defeated.<p>

"Logan is Bobby okay?"

He walked out of the elevator running a hand through his thick hair.

"He is fine but I gotta talk to you alone."

"Sure lets go to my office."

"No somewhere where we don't have to worry about someone interrupting."

"Okay how about we go up to my room."

"Perfect."

They walked in silence all the way to Storm's room. They walked inside and Logan locked the door behind them. Storm took a seat at her vanity table while Logan leaned against the door.

"Logan what is going on. I thought you said Bobby is fine."

"He is this isn't about Bobby."

"Oh. This is about Rogue isn't?"

"Yeah." He said roughly.

"Do you want a drink?"

Logan looked at Storm like she had three eyes.

"Really?"

"You look like you need one and I think I might need on too"

"Yeah I would love one."

Storm walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out a tall bottle grey goose and two shotglasses.

"So that is where the good stuff is hidden?" Logan smirked.

"No this is where my good stuff is hidden." She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Come sit." She patted on the bed.

He walked over and dropped down like a stone. Storm poured two shots and handed one to Logan. They didn't waste time with a cheers or some lame toast. They both quickly downed the shot and Logan handed her back the shotglass.

"Another please."

She poured two more shots and they once again downed them quickly.

"Rogue is starting to become possessed by the mutants she has touched. Another please."

"What do you mean possessed?" She poured two more shots and handed one to Logan.

"Well it seems not only does she take their powers but she takes a part of their essence inside her. I don't know why it's happening now but it seems they want to take control of Rouge's essence. Her soul." He downed the shot.

"Just like..." Storm couldn't say her name aloud but she knew Logan understood who she was talking about.

"I need another."

Storm tossed back the shot in her hand and poured them both another round. She handed it to Logan and he quickly snatched it from her downed it quickly then started rolling the glass between his hands.

"I can't do to her what I did to Jean. If they gain control of her and she is gone to us for good. I...I can't take her out. Not Rogue."

"You won't have to do anything that will harm her. We won't let that happen to her."

"How? You haven't seen her try and fight them away. It's unbearable to watch."

"We will have Hank take a look at her. He can run some tests and maybe we can find a way to help her."

"Yeah maybe."

Storm gently placed her hand on Logan's cheek and tilted his face so he was looking at her. Storm was taken aback buy the pure fear swimming in his eyes. She could tell he was truly scared that he was going to lose Rogue like he lost Jean.

"We won't lose her. I swear to you."

Logan looked into her stunning blue eyes and saw nothing but hope and strength. When he looked into those eyes he honestly felt like everything would turn out to be okay. He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. He thought she would freeze up or maybe even pull back but instead she pulled him down so he was on top of her. He pushed her up higher on to the bed so her head laid against the pillows. He hand his hand up her smooth leg until his hand slid up her dress and found her panties. There mouths still fused together as Storm pulled Logan's jacket off of him. She ripped open his flannel shirt,sending buttons flying all over the bed. He pulled out his claws and ripped open the front of her dress. He pulled back from the kiss so he could have the chance to admire her perfect body. She was wearing a black lace bra with black panties to match. He licked his lips as he memorized every inch of her. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She went back to kissing him as he started undoing his pants. He pulled down his zipper then reached around to unhook Storm's bra. She tossed the bra to the side and started pulling down on his pants. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and laid her back down on to the bed. He latched onto on her breasts with his mouth and started sucking hard.

"Logan." She moaned as he made love her to her breasts with his mouth.

She dug her hands into thick mane and pulled tightly as he started biting down on her hard buds. With every moan she made he would let out a small growl that sent a shiver up Storm's spine. She pulled his face to his and licked his bottom lip.

"Please don't make me wait. I've waited for this for to long."

Another growl escaped his lips as he pushed her back down to the bed and pulled down her black panties. He stared down at her naked body writhing on the bed and knew he could never let any other man see this perfection. They would try to take her away in a heartbeat and the thought of someone else touching her set off a small fire inside him. He felt the Wolverine come roaring to life and he didn't try to fight him. Storm watched as something changed in his eyes. He went from staring down at her with awe to staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Wolverine?" She whispered

He didn't need to answer. The look in his eye told her that the Wolverine was most definitely going to get in on the fun too. She could tell that he was still hesitating so she pulled herself up and slid her hand around the back of his neck.

"I want you both."

He picked her up and lifted her off the bed. She wrapped her legs around him as he roughly pushed her up against the door. He pushed his pants down low enough to pull his dick out. He grabbed on to it and slid it inside her. They both let out a moan as they remained frozen in place.

"Don't stop." She said in a demanding tone.

He grabbed tightly on to her ass and started thrusting at an urgent pace. Storm had never known sex like this. It was raw,annalistic and she could feel that this was something they both desperately needed. Logan almost couldn't take the amazing feeling. She was soaking wet and Logan was taken off guard by how tight she was. He could tell she hadn't been with someone in a long time and if he had it his way she never would again. He started slowing his pace and begin pumping into her with long slow strokes. Storm let out a breathy shudder every time he pulled out then slowly entered back in.

"Let me ride you." Storm pleaded.

Logan carried her towards the bed,with him still inside. When he reached the bed he fell back so Storm could take control.

"Do what you want to me,Ro. I'm all yours."

She gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen before she started moving her hips back and forth. Logan grabbed onto her hips and moved his hands to the motion of her hips. Storm arched back,grabbing Logan's thigh with one hand and running other hand through her long white hair. Logan watched in awe as her body moved liked a fluid wave. He had been with more women then he would have like to admit but not one of them compared to the Goddess in front of him. Storm tossed her head forward letting her hair cascade down on to Logan's face and chest. He deeply breathed in her fresh rain and flower scent wanting every part of her filling his senses. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up then slowly slid down. Logan's head rolled back and he squeezed her thigh's so hard she made a small moan of pain. He her cry of pain didn't faze Logan as he kept his steel tight grip on her. She ignored the pain and focused on the amazing feeling sliding up and down on his shaft.

"I want to be yours." Storm moaned

Logan pulled her all the way down then flipped her on to her started pumping into her with brute speed. She felt her eyes roll back into her head and before she lost herself to the purest form of ecstasy she had ever known she heard Logan growl something into her ear.

"You've always been mine."

* * *

><p>Gambit walked up to Rogue's door and knocked softly. When she didn't answer he tried again. When she still didn't answer he feared something was wrong so he rushed into her room. The room was empty but the sound of a shower running was coming her bathroom. He quietly walked up to the door and slightly cracked it open.<p>

"Oh doux Seigneur"

He could see every inch of her naked body. Her shower was made of sliding glass doors giving Gambit a full view of her curvy bare skin. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched the water slide down over her perfectly sized breasts,with beautiful rose colored buds,all the way down over her lusciously pert ass. He groaned uncomfortably when he felt his erection press hard against his pants. He never wanted a woman more then he wanted her. She was beautiful,sexy,innocent,feisty and had one hell of a body but it was all untouchable. He thought God had a cruel sense of humor to put such a perfect woman on this earth and not be able to appreciate her the way she deserved. He turned his eyes away not feeling right about drooling over her naked body without her permission. He walked to the edge of her bed and took a seat. He shifted his erection around so it wouldn't be totally obvious when she walked into the room. A few minutes passed before he heard the shower turn off and the sliding glass door open.

"Rogue."

"Remy is that you?"

He smiled as soon as he heard her say his name. He had heard his name been said before by many people but when she said it sounded so warm and welcoming. It felt like coming home.

"Oui,chere."

She opened the door and Gambit swallowed long and hard. Her wet hair was wavy like a mermaids and she was only wearing a simple white towel. She smiled brightly and her lush green eyes glittered like emeralds. The way she lit up like a Christmas tree whenever she saw him made him feel like he was the only one that mattered in the world.

"Hey I'm glad you stopped by."

"Me too." He smirked.

"Well don't get to excited. I'm still a southern belle and we don't let you gents see the goods until you deserve it. Now off my bed and turn around swamp rat."

"Ne tombez pas amoureux d'elle" He whispered to himself as he rose off the bed and turned to face the wall.

"So any word on Bobby?"

"He doin just fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. He's more worried bout you. Can say I'm not dey only one."

"I feel fine just a little headache."

"I'm glad you feel fine but I really won to talk about what happened to you in der."

"I have a feeling everyone is going to want to talk about it."

"Can you explain what happened,chere?"

"You can turn around."

She was wearing black jeans,a deep purple tank top,a soft black cardigan and black leather gloves. Gambit couldn't believe how someone could cover almost every inch of their body and still look sexy as hell. She was tussling her hair with her towel as she took a seat down at her desk chair. She dropped the towel in her lap and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I thought that when I touched someone I only absorbed physical attributes and sometimes bits of their personality. I never thought that when I touched them I also took in their essence and I definitely didn't know that their essence's stayed caged up inside me. For some reason they decided that now they want to come out of hiding so what you saw today was one of them making an appearance."

"So what happens to you when dey take over."

"I can't explain it. I can see and feel everything that is happening but it's like all the souls inside me are holding me down refusing to let me break free. It's the scariest thing I've ever felt and I'm getting really scared that one day I won't be able fight my way back." She lowered her head.

Gambit walked over to Rogue and knelt down in front of her.

"I won ever let them have you."

She lifted her head and gave him a weak smile.

"How?"

"We touched,non? Dat means my essence is in der too so dey next time dey take over you will have someone fighting wit you not against you."

Rogue lifted a gloved hand to his cheek. The warmth exuding from her eyes was slowly breaking down every wall he was trying to put from stopping himself from completely falling for her.

"You make me feel like everything is going to be okay."

"It's dat Cajun charm."

"No. It's you."

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. He was starting to become accustomed to the unnatural pull he felt every time they had kissed. She was the stronger of the two because she was always the one pulling away.

"I wasn't ready to stop,chere."

"Too bad. You should probably get out of here before someone catches you in here."

"Don't you wish we didn't have to be so hush hush about us about who you are. Don you ever get out of this place?"

"I didn't know there was a us."

"Don change the subject."

"It's safer for me to not be around humans. All it takes is me bumping into one,putting them into a coma, then get chased down by blood thirsty mutant hunters. I'm okay with the fact that I'm better off being hidden away from the human world."

"How can you be happy wit a life like dat? Don you wish you could walk down dey street and not ever have to live in fear."

"Of course."

"Can I guess that Logan likes the idea of you being locked away?"

"He doesn't like it he just thinks that is what best."

"For who? Does not seem like it is for you. I don like the way he treats you like he has some kind of ownership on you."

"It's not like that." She said defensively

"Den tell me what it's like cause to me it looks like you don move till he tells you to."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I jus think you deserve a life where you get to do whatever dey hell you want. You could have this world in dey palm of your hand if you could jus cut you ties."

"What do you mean cut my ties?"

"Be free of dis place and all the people trying to keep you hidden like dirtay secret."

Gambit could see that his words where sinking into Rogue's mind because her eyes where filled a torn confusion. Gambit covered her gloved hands with his.

"Don you wish for freedom?"

"Yes."

"Don you wish you could live in a world where you didn't have to risk your ass to save humans dat don even appreciate what you do.

"I...I"

"Don be ashamed of your answer,chere."

"Yes I do."

"If you had dey opportunity to have dat life would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Even if it meant someone you care about might get hurt?"

Rogue was about to open her mouth with her answer when there was a knock at her door. They both snapped their heads to the sound.

"Who is it?"

"It's Warren."

"What he doin here?"

"I don't know and don't look at me like that we're just friends. Be there in a sec Warren! Closet or bathroom?"

"What?"

"If you aren't going out the window then you either have to hide in the closet or the bathroom."

"Seriously?"

"Rogue everything okay in there?"

"Yeah just got out of the shower. I'm just getting dressed. Remy please don't make this harder then it has to be."

"Fils de pute." He walked into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him.

Rogue took a deep breath then put on the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Hey Warren. What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing. May I come in?"

"Um sure why not." Warren nodded and walked into her room.

"So the whole school must be buzzing about what happened."

"It's hard to tell what is real and what is gossip."

"What have you heard?"

"That you became possessed and tried to kill Bobby."

Rogue winced to the sound of Bobby's name.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No no it's okay."

"I would never mean to upset you."

"You didn't I'm just a mess right now."

"If you ever need to talk I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Warren. I really appreciate your kindness."

"Well I'll leave you be I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine really. I'll see you around."

Warren nodded again and walked out of her room. As soon as the door closed a very annoyed looking Gambit emerged from the bathroom.

"How long as he liked you."

"Warren? Um how about never."

"Are you dat blind to when a man shows his obvious affection."

"Not when it comes to you." She wrapped her arms underneath his jacket.

"Don think you can do dis just to shut me up."

"Is it working?"

He grabbed both his hands on her ass and pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe."

Rogue giggled as he she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked them to the bed and gently laid them down so he was on top of her. He pushed a strand of her white hair away from her face.

"Where you born wit your hair like dis?"

"No."

"I know it's not dyed so how did you get them?"

"This moment,right now,is perfect so can we please not ruin it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll tell you one day but right now I want to enjoy the time I have with you before Logan starts lumbering through the halls and I have to let you go again."

"Imagine if you didn't have to let me go."

"I do. Every single day. From the moment you found me in that alleyway. I didn't want to let you go then and I sure as hell don't want to let you go now."

"How do you do dat?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm important."

"Because to me you are."

It was in that moment when he realized with or without Logan he was going to give her the life she dreamed of. A life of her own where she didn't have to hide away in fear. It was also in that moment where he realized he was going to join the Brotherhood and take the position Magneto had offered him. He was going to make sure Rogue would never fear a human again.

"Et pour moi tu es tout"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Je pensais que vous avez perdu-** I thought I lost you

**Oh doux Seigneur- **Oh sweet Lord

**Ne tombez pas amoureux d'elle-** Do not fall in love with her

**Fils de pute-** Son of a bitch

**Et pour moi tu es tout-** And to me you are everything


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my sister just got married so I was crazy busy. This chapter is kind of choppy but I wanted to update with something. The next chapter though is going to be way better and have lots of action packed drama.**

Mystique slinked into Magneto's study and took a seat in front of his desk. He had a stack of files marked confidential scattered across his desk.

"So many mutants are corrupted government have been hiding from us.

"I just got off the phone with our contact."

Magneto put down the file in his hands.

"Monsieur LeBeau?"

She shook her head no.

"What is the news then?"

"I have some rather interesting news on our little Rogue."

"Do tell my dear."

"It seems she can become possessed by the essence's of mutants she has touched."

"Possessed you say? Can she control them?"

"No."

"Who has she been possessed by?"

"From what our contact knows she has been possessed by Pyro's essence and yours."

"Really? This is could work to our benefit."

"She could be one our most important weapons."

"Indeed my dear."

"What do you want to do?"

"Contact Gambit and find out what he knows then we will go from there."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Storm opened her eyes to find Logan's body wrapped around hers. She smiled to herself thinking about all the amazing things they had just done. He was by far the best lover she had ever experienced and she knew she would never have anyone better then him again. She had waited so long to be with him and now that she had she didn't ever want to let go. She glanced over at her clock and saw how late it was. She slowly started to pull out of Logan's arms but he pulled her back against him.<p>

"Where do you think your going my Goddess."

She rolled over in his arms to face him.

"I missed two classes and dinner just ended twenty minutes ago. The place is probably a madhouse. I have to at least go do bedchecks."

"You know Hank is on top of everything."

"How do you know?"

"Has anyone come pounding on your door about classes or missing dinner?"

"No."

"Then what are your plans afterwards?" He said with a wicked grin.

"I really have to grade some papers."

Logan kissed her letting his tongue play with hers. He rolled her over so she was straddling on top him.

"It's Friday Ro you have all weekend for grading papers. Now what are your plans after bedchecks."

"Taking a shower with you."

"Now that sounds way more fun."

"Now will you let me go?"

"I guess I can."

Storm slid out of his arms and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a flowy strapless dress and one of her silk robes.

"Do you want me to check on Rogue?"

Storm turned around and Logan was standing right behind her. She jumped back letting out a small gasp.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I like keeping you on your toes."

He gave her a kiss so gentle it made her want to cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. She had waited to have this feeling for so long and now she finally had it. It was better then she could even imagine but she was also scared of it because she now had a true weakness. The thought of losing him let a hollow void inside her. Nobody could take his place after what they had shared. He belonged to her in a way that couldn't be explained but she knew they didn't need words to express what they felt. He pulled back from the kiss and buried his face against her neck.

"I can never lose you." He barely whispered in her ear.

"You won't. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Gambit leaned up against a tree that was right below Rogue's bedroom window. He was waiting for a phone call from Mystique. She sent him a text message earlier that she would be calling him at 11:00 pm that way he would have time to find somewhere private to talk. Rogue's bedroom light was still on and every once in awhile she would walk past the window. He knew how selfish he was being. He wanted to her all to himself and to never let anyone talk her away from him again. He feared deeply that she would hate him for what he had planned for her. This was her home and her family but it was also her prison and they were her guards. He could give something to her they could never could. Total and complete freedom. The one she craved for almost as much as being able to touch someone. He didn't care if he could never have sex with her just being able to be close to her and feel that connection to her was enough to satisfy him in every way possible. She was quickly filling a massive void that had always been lurking deep down inside him. She gave him something he didn't think ever really existed. Happiness. The vibration of his cell pulled his eyes away from Rogue's room.<p>

"Bon Jour."

"What have you gathered." Mystique replied in a clipped tone

"Dat des X-Men are low on numbers. Dey have kids in training but dey aren't truly ready yet."

"What of Rogue?"

"What of her?"

"We received word from our contact that she become possessed by a mutant essence. You're telling me you know nothing about it?"

"Non of course not. I saw dey whole thing."

"How close are you becoming to these X-men? Do they trust you yet?"

Gambit looked up to Rogue's window.

"Some more den others."

"What of Wolverine? Have you noticed any of his weaknesses?"

Once again his eyes drifted to her window.

"It tink he is involved with Storm."

"Interesting. What about Rogue? Isn't she close to Wolverine."

"There has been some tension there."

"Good. If you can wedge a void between those two it will make Magneto's plans much more easier."

"What plans?"

"None of your business."

"Would it be my business if I was in dey brotherhood?"

"Maybe. Are you saying you want Magneto's offer?"

"Oui but I have some conditions."

"Like what?"

"No harm comes to Rogue. I want her by side and to have her own freedom. I don want her to become a killing machine."

"Don't tell me the charming ladies man has finally met his match? I didn't think you would be so foolish. Do you honestly think Magneto is going to let you have Rogue all to yourself?" Mystique's husky laughter echoed in Gambit's ear.

"I won let you use her."

"Really? You are going to stop him?"

"If I have to."

"If you choose her then you know we will consider you the enemy too. We will come for you and we will destroy you. Now what is your choice us or them."

"I won join if it means you will take her away from me and turn her into a mindless solider."

"Then you choose them. Prepare for what is to come and hold on close to Rogue she won't be in your arms for much longer."

The click on the other line told Gambit she had hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he exploded his phone into dust.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked up to Rogue's window.

"Qu'ai-je fait?"

He ran up to the wall of the school and jumped up to Rogue's window. He gripped firmly onto the ledge and peered inside. She was laying on her bed,reading a book. Gambit almost did a double take when he saw her wearing a pair of hot pink short shorts. He imagines those beautifully toned legs wrapped around him while he was deep inside her. She wasn't wearing her gloves either and instead of a long sleeved shirt or hoodie she was wearing a light gray tank top. He lightly tapped on her window but she still jumped to the sound. When she saw his face she smiled from ear to ear. He was amazed by how that smile made him feel bigger then the world. She skipped over to the window and slid it open.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wonted to see you."

"You could've used the door."

"Can I come in please?"

"Of course."

Gambit crawled through her window and closed it behind him.

"Are you okay? You seem off."

"Non,mon ange. I'm fine. I wanted to show you someting."

"Really?"

Gambit reached into the pocket inside of his trench and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. He slipped them over his hands and pulled the velcro strap over his wrists. He traced his gloved hand down her arm and grinned when she released a breathy sigh.

"Now I can touch you."

"I can't believe you did this. Do you know how amazing you are?"

"I'm noting,chere. You're dey amazing one."

"I want to kiss you right now."

Gambit closed the space between them and pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her deadly lips. Instead of pulling away like she usually did she tugged on his hair and deepened the kiss. He lifted her up,pulling his head back from her mouth and dropped her down onto the bed. He peeled off his trench off and let it drop to the floor with a heavy thud. Rogue was biting down on her lower lip and looking at Gambit with sex filled eyes. He laid down on top of her,took a deep breath and kissed her again. She clutched onto his shirt and grinded her hips against his. He pulled back from the kiss and started panting.

"You okay?" Rogue breathed.

"Oui,chere. I'm more then okay."

"Touch me please."

"Quoi que vous voulez mon amour"

He pulled her tank top off and felt himself grow hard when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He ran his gloved hands over her bare breasts,squeezing her until her rosy buds became as hard as diamonds. She was moaning his name as he bent down and flicked his tongue over her breast. She grabbed one of his hands and guided him underneath her shorts. He quickly pulled them down and gazed down at her naked body. She was everything he ever dreamed a woman could be. She was his flawless angel and he was the demon who yearned to live in the light that shined from her precious heart.

"Je vous ai aimé avant même que je vous saviez"

"Remy baby don't make me beg."

He ran his hand all the way up her leg until he reached the small nestle of curls between her legs. He rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit in slow agonizing circles. Rogue clutched onto her bedsheets and threw her head back.

"Oh Remy. Baby don't stop."

He slid a gloved finger inside her and she arced her back off the bed. He pressed his hand down on her stomach and gently pushed her down.

"Settle,mon ange. Let me give you the pleasure you deserve."

He pulled his finger in and out of her as she writhed in his hands. He slid in another finger and started thrusting them inside her. He used his other hand to keep rubbing circles on her clit. Her moans were getting louder and louder but Remy didn't care. He wanted the whole damned school to know she was with him and he was making her scream his name. He wanted them to know that no else could touch her like he could and God help the person who tried.

"Say you are mine,mon amour."

"I'm so fucking yours Remy,baby."

"Tell me you want no one else but me."

"I don't want another. I want you. I need you Remy."

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her and started pulling in and out with a quick speed.

"Oh God baby I'm so close don't stop." She grabbed a handful of his hair in his hands and gave him a rough tug.

"Venez à moi,mon ange."

"Oh God. Remy!"

He felt her tighten inside as a rush of hot liquid covered his gloved hands. She arched her back again as her climax took her over the edge. His fingers still thrusting inside only increasing the sensitive feeling between her legs as she came all over his hands. She arched her back down as the tremors that were shaking her body finally started to die down. Gambit pulled his fingers out from inside her then peeled off his gloves. He reluctantly pulled the covers over her body and pulled her against him so her back was spooning against him.

"That was amazing. I've never came like that before."

"Dat is because you haven't been wit a real man who knows what he is doin."

"You sure know what you're doing."

"I wish I could give you more,chere."

"Me too but for now this is more then enough."

"Rogue I know we haven't known each other long but I've never felt such a instant connection wit someone."

"Me neither."

"I won to know if you...if you."

Rogue rolled over to face him.

"Just tell me baby."

"I won you to be mine. I won you and noting else."

"Haven't you already figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"That I've been yours from the moment we met."

He pulled her close for a kiss and made sure she felt every ounce of love he had inside him with that kiss. She pulled back and nestled herself under his chin.

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted a different life?"

"Oui."

"Well I've been thinking about it and as much as I love this place and the people who live here I've realized that they don't give me the feeling that you do. When I'm with you I feel like I'm home. Just laying here like this with you feels more right then anything I've known. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want that different life and I want it to be with you."

Gambit sat up and pulled her up to. She wrapped her sheet around herself as he lifted her off the bed and into his arms. He held her like a prince who just saved his damsel in distress.

"Don't play wit me,chere. Do you really won a life wit me."

"Yes Remy I want a life with you."

"I promise you won regret this. I only won to make you happy,mon amour."

"If I'm with you then I'll always be happy."

He gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on his handsome face. He gave her a little spin as he murmured French words into her ear. She didn't think her life could be any better then this. She was falling in love with someone who adored her and she was about to start a whole new life with him. She was becoming happy again but even with all the pure joy she was feeling she still couldn't shake that something very dark was coming for her.

* * *

><p>Mystique walked into Magneto's office slamming the door behind her.<p>

"Gambit has chosen the X-men."

"Did he now?"

"It seems he has fallen for our secret weapon."

"Rogue?"

"He wanted to join the Brotherhood as long as it meant that no harm would come her way. He wanted her to himself."

"And you told him no?"

"Of course. We need her for our own use and as long as he is in her life he refused to let it happen."

"So you made a direct order without consulting me first?"

"Yes."

Magneto rose up from his desk leering over Mystique.

"I'm in charge so that means I make the decisions."

"Forgive me Erik. I overstepped by boundaries."

"Clearly."

"What would you like to do?"

"Continue with our plan. Keep training my army and bring the X-Men down."

"What of Gambit? He could tell them our plans."

"If he wants to stay on their side he will keep his mouth shut."

"So we let him get away with turning his back on us?"

"No my sweet. He will pay dearly."

"How may I ask?"

"He has showed us what his weakness is now so we will use that to crush him. We will take his Rogue away and make sure he watches while I destroy her mind and turn her into the greatest weapon man has ever known. Oh yes my dear he will pay dearly."

"You know all the right things to say to a girl."

"I do my best."

Mystique smiled and started to walk out of the office.

"My dear?"

"Yes?"

"I know some of the soldiers have been getting restless so how about we let them have some fun tomorrow."

"Fun?"

"Yes maybe if they have enough fun those pesky X-Men will stop by."

"You always know how to bring a smile to my face."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Qu'ai-je fait-** What have I done

**Quoi que vous voulez mon amour- **Whatever you want my love

**Je vous ai aimé avant même que je vous savie- **I loved you before I even knew you

**Venez à moi,mon ange- **Come for me,my angel.


End file.
